The Needless and the Mage
by TheSealer
Summary: While on a mission, Blade and the group are warped into Mahora Academy's time and space. How is Negi going to deal with a group of Needlesses? And why is The Second Christ manipulating these events? With the autorization of Rei Sagara. CruzxKuchinashi
1. The great mess begins!

**The Needless and the Mage**

**First of all, I would like to inform some of the readers that aren't aware of this. The anime of **_**Negima! Magister Negi Magi**_** is split into three different shows. **_**Negima!**_** is the original anime. **_**Negima!**_** is the spin-off anime. **_**Negima!**_** is a live-action adaptation.**

**Anyways, this takes place after the **_**Needless**_** anime and **_**Negima!**_**. If all goes as I plan, this fict will be short. It's just a get-to-know so that the Needless group and Negi's group get to know a little. The sequel will be more complex. But imagine a lolicon priest with super powers in an all-girl's school: A complete DISASTER of humorous proportions! This fict will have a lot of humor and creepy situation. The Needless group is be Blade, Eve, Cruz, Kuchinashi, Setsuna, Mio and Disk. The others may appear on the sequel.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" _– thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** - Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** – Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 1 – The great mess begins!**_

Cruz half-ran, half-walked towards the Guild for his next mission. He had heard that the next one was going to be extremely difficult but he was sure in his abilities to think things through. In his way, he was surprised that the former Simeon Girls Squad didn't call him over for some tea like they usually did.

Despite first being enemies, he had grown quite close to Setsuna and the rest after the battle against Arclight. Although, strangely it was always Kuchinashi serving him. And whenever she was around him, she got that strange look in her eyes…

Cruz finally made it to the Guild after a while but he was surprised to see some familiar people there as well.

"Yo! How's it going, Yamada?" - greeted the energetic Eve as she waved her hand at the young green-haired boy enthusiastically.

"Idiot, why can't you remember his name? It's Cruz!" – Blade muttered, who was standing next to her with a slightly annoyed look. Ever since Cruz proved himself by coming up with a plan to finish that bastard that was his big brother, Blade began to respect Cruz by calling him by his real name.

Eve, however, gave him a clueless expression, then stared at Cruz for a few minutes, then said back to Blade:

"His name is Yamada! I'm sure of it! _Cruz_ is Portuguese for _cross_. Who would purposely name their child _cross_?"

**(A.N.: I'm not joking. **_**Cruz **_**really is Portuguese for **_**cross**_**.)**

Cruz felt a little awkward in that moment. Eve, who's memory couldn't remember a single name besides Blade's, knew something that the rest of the group didn't.

"You have a crappy memory when it comes to names!" – Blade commented.

"I do not, Adam!" – Eve hissed.

"I told you I don't like that stupid name. It annoys me, damn it!"

"I know!"

"Wow, what's all the fuss about?" - said a calm and familiar girl's voice. Blade, Eve and Cruz turned towards the voice. Right at the doorway stood three girls. One had short blue hair, one had short pink hair and carried teddy bear with her, or is it a bunny? The last one had long blond hair and a fan strapped to her arm. This girl also had a board with her. They all wore a blue uniform with a red tie and striped red skirts.

"Yo," - the blue-haired girl greeted with a wave.

"Setsuna?" - Cruz exclaimed. - "Why're you three here?"

"We could ask you three the same thing," - she responded calmly.

"Well we…" - the young boy started before he was interrupted.

"Onii-chan!" - yelled the pink-haired little girl, Mio, waving her free hand at him while jumping enthusiastically. Then the unexpected yet totally expected happened. Blade grew a wolf's left ear on his head! Then, a right ear, then a tail.

"Mio-chan!" – Blade yelped, before running to her like a quadruped. He stood there, wagging his tail while Mio petted him in the head.

"Stay away from her, lolicon priest!" – Setsuna began to beat the living crap out of Blade, until he drove back from Mio.

"That's Setsuna for you, always protecting her pack." – Eve mumbled. Kuchinashi wrote on her board:

**«Are you calling us dogs?»**

"Ladies, ladies. Let's calm down, okay?" – Cruz pleaded, fearing a fight was about to break.n!"

_Well at least he's not grumpy anymore, _thought Eve.

"So what's onii-chan, doing here?" asked Mio, smiling happily.

"Eve and I just got an order to go check out a certain part in the Black Spot. I think they said that people have been going there and come back crazy so we were told to go see it and figure out what's that crap all about." - Blade resumed to Mio. - "Although I have no idea why Cruz is here…"

"I was assigned to that mission, too." – Cruz said.

"So were we." – Setsuna said. Earning a questioning look from the trio, she said. – "The bar's been empty nowadays so we took a mission from the Guild."

"Then we can play all together again." – Mio said, ecstatic.

**«Just like old days.»**

"But for all of us to be sent on one mission… I guess that means the rumors are true…" - the green-haired boy trailed off.

"Rumors?" - Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah… I've heard that when the people go there, they return changed. Some of them come back crazy, other came back better. They all claimed they saw something God-like in that place…" - Cruz explained to her.

"And you have no idea what it is?" - Setsuna asked, fully aware of his superior analyzing abilities.

"None." - Cruz shook his head.

""Well, I guess we should be leaving now," - Eve suggested, and the 5 Needless and one boy exited the Guild.

"Yeah, let's go!" – Blade said, his face glittering with enthusiasm and a perverted smirk. He might ask later for Mio to give him a Kami Shiho Gatame on him.

_After an hour or so…_

The group had finally made it to their destination. It was a barren wasteland like the rest of the Black Spot but oddly enough, there was a big tree there. It was at least one hundred feet tall with the same width. The size was breathe-taking.

"S-so this is it?" – Eve asked everyone.

"Yes. I believe they called it 'The World Tree'." – Cruz answered.

"World Tree?" - asked Blade. Not even he could deny he was impressed. - "Why is it called that?"

"No one knows for sure but it really doesn't matter right now. Our mission is to find out what's the secret of this thing." - responded Setsuna who seemed to be the only one that wanted to start researching the tree. Everyone else groaned but helped out anyways. After about half an hour, Cruz saw something glowing on the tree near the bottom.

"Everyone, come here! I think I found something!" - he called. Soon, the whole group was standing there with him. The light flashed on and off at a steady pace.

"Is this the source of God-like thing that people are talking about?" - asked a little girl's voice. This one sounded young but had a tone of certainty that implied age.

"T-that voice! It's-" - Blade turned around to meet the eyes of his former ally against Arclight and Simeon, Disk. She wore the same ridiculous attire from when they went on their journey and had her scanner covering her eyes so she could analyze the tree.

"Disk?" - asked a surprised Cruz.

"Long time, no see," - greeted the cyborg. She turned her attention back to the giant tree. - "We can exchange 'hellos' and 'niceties' later but right now let me scan this tree and try to figure out how it's doing this."

"O-okay," – the boy said with a nod.

"Hm… It appears that this tree possesses properties similar to a Needless," Disk said, while scanning it.

"A Needless? How is that possible, it's just a tree!" Blade argued.

"Regardless of how it's possible, right now it has enough power to live even in a wasteland such as this. That alone is quite interesting," Disk said in awe of the tree's power. She made a deeper scan. – "Strange. This tree is actually less old than it looks. As if someone had sped up its growing. I'm detecting traces of usage of Fragments. Dozens of them all used on this tree."

"You mean, dozens of Needlesses have made this three look this big?" – Setsuna asked, in equal awe.

"No, not quite. Every Fragment has a signature of the corresponding Needless. All of the Fragments used in this tree have the same signature, hence the same Needless." – Disk's revelation made everyone even more shocked.

"So, someone with a Zero Fragment did this?" – Blade asked, feeling nervous. He didn't like when he felt like that.

"No, the Fragments weren't copies. They were original ones." – Disk finished the scan. – "The Needless had many Fragments, all of them were their own. And there's only one person like that."

"Who?" – Mio asked.

"Wait, are you saying…" – Cruz began and Disk nodded to him.

"Yes, it was the Second Christ." – Disk said which shocked everyone, save for Cruz.

**«Epic Revelation!»** - Kuchinashi wrote, amazed. Suddenly, their awe turned to even more awe and some fright when the glow extended through the whole tree and shine brighter.

"What the…" – Eve shrieked.

"Disk, what's happening?" - yelled Blade when he saw the tree's light becoming brighter by the second.

"I don't know, but we have to leave now!" - she yelled to them. The light became too bright to see clearly anymore and the group all shouted as they started to become sucked into a portal that had just appeared.

"What the hell!" - shouted Blade.

"What's happening?" - exclaimed Setsuna. From the portal, a echoing male voice spoke:

"Find Negi Springfield!"

Not knowing what to do, Cruz used common sense and suggested that everyone hold hands before they get sucked in so they wouldn't lose each other. They all listened and followed his orders by holding their hands together as they got sucked into the portal.

"Daaaamnmmmnnn iiiiiiittttt!" - yelled Blade's voice when everything became completely white.

_A while after…_

Cruz awoke from his unconsciousness. He held his head on his hands, trying to remember what happened.

"_What happened?"_ - he thought. He looked around himself and noticed that the rest of his group was awake as well but the strange thing was that the scenery had changed. It was already morning, the Sun was coming up. They were in a small forest, all under a large tree. Oddly enough, buildings were everywhere and they were lying on steps.

"W-where are we?" Cruz asked in shock. Disk scanned the area.

"It would seem that portal from before managed to teleport us in another era."

"Another era? What the hell do you mean 'another era'?" - Blade exclaimed.

"It is exactly as I said," - Disk answered, putting her scanner up and glancing over at him. - "We somehow made it into one hundred and twenty-seven years ago. The year is 2003."

The group paused for a moment.

"Um, something wrong?" Disk asked.

"What the freaking hell just happened?"** - **the group exclaimed, their echoes being heard throughout the school's campus.

"I…don't know." – Disk confessed. She wasn't very accustomed to say those words.

"Hey, didn't the portal 'talked' before we were sucked in?" – Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, he said to search for _Magi_ _Stringtill_." – Eve said, with her usual clueless expression. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I think it was _Negi Springfield._" – Disk corrected.

"Hell, if that Negi was the one who dragged us here, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" – Blade roared, anxious to tear this Negi Springfield apart.

_Elsewhere, in a dorm of the campus…_

A certain mage-in-training was awake in that morning. Asuna was just getting up to deliver her newspapers. It was a Friday morning and the students and teachers were all sleeping, yet. That's why the girl with the long orange hair down was surprised to see her 9-year-old English Teacher awake.

"Negi, what are you doing?" – Asuna asked in a whisper to not wake up Konoka.

"Oh, good morning Asuna." – Negi said in his usual polite innocent tone. – "I was reading a letter the dean gave me yesterday."

"A letter?" – Asuna asked, confused. – "Why would the dean give you a letter? He could just talk to you."

"This letter came from the Lutos Magorum and it was sent to them from…the future. It says some people from the future will arrive here, today." – Negi said, uncertain. – "People with _unusual_ abilities: a Priest called Adam Blade, a girl with healing powers and others. The letter says I must find a way for them to fit in the school for a while."

"Who's the letter from, anyway?" – Asuna asked.

"The Lutos Magorum says I can't know it yet. They say the name will be revealed after this task. I think the dean knows, but he can't tell me." – Negi sighed.

"Well, a letter from the future saying you'll have guests from the future…It was probably those guys who wrote it. See ya later." – Asuna parted for her part-time job.

_With the Needless team…_

**«Look at this. Looks like a ****academy**** school.»**

Cruz and his companions were now at the edge of the woods, seeing for the first time, the rest of the campus.

"So we're in a school's campus." – Blade said, bored.

"This reminds me of St. Lily Academy." – Setsuna reminisced about her, Mio's and Kuchinashi's old school.

"Hey, look! Someone's coming out." – Eve whispered. There was indeed someone coming out. It was a…

"LITTLE GIRL!" – Blade roared like an animal.

"Oh, no! Father, wait!" – Cruz said, but that was too late. Blade was already running after the orange haired girl.

"He never changes." – Eve pouted, annoyed.

_Back with Negi…_

Negi was reading the letter once again when suddenly…

"LITTLE GIRL!" – that roar made Negi jump 10 feet in the air. Kamo actually woke up with the noise, though Konoka did not.

"Hey what was that? I was finally gonna see that girl in a swimsuit!" – the ermine complained about his ruined dream. Negi peaked out of the window and saw a man running towards Asuna.

"Kamo! Asuna is in danger!" – Negi picked up his staff and ride on it. He grabbed Kamo in the process and took off from the dorm's window.

**Here it is the first chapter of the saga. The next chapter will be a first contact situation. Expect a lot of laughter! Read and Review please**


	2. Disastrous first contact

**The Needless and the Mage**

**We have the meeting of the groups, though Negi's group will only be him, kamo and Asuna.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" _– thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** - Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** – Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 2 – First disastrous contact.**_

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH MEEEEEE!" – Blade roared like a mad man, presenting a stunned Asuna with a bouquet.

"Get away from me you perv!" – Asuna growled, punching Blade. The priest was thrown back several meters, making a huge trail in the ground. The Needless team approached him.

"That guy is just sick." – Setsuna shock her head. – "Though it was about time someone puts him in his place."

"Asuna!" – a young voice urged. Negi appeared, ridding his staff. – "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Negi. That prick was easy to beat." – Asuna said.

"Negi?" – Blade beamed at the sound of that name. He got up. – "Negi Springfield?"

"Yes, that is me." – Negi said, cautiously. Kamo descended from the staff and landed on Asuna's shoulder. – "Who are you?"

"I'M THE GUY WHO'S GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY." – Blade roared.

"What is that idiot doing?" – Setsuna asked.

"Being an idiot." – Disk answered.

"Little Boy: Continuous Bombardment!" – Blade advanced against Negi, firing continuous flaming fists.

"Wow, this guy can manipulate fire. Watch it, Negi!" – Kamo said. Negi flew higher into the air.

"Vulcan Shock Ignition!" – Blade created a huge fireball and hurled it at the mage. Negi was ready for that.

"Hey, why don't you pick someone of your own size, you perv!" – Asuna shouted at the Priest.

"Industria Conversionem" – Negi shouted, absorbing the heat. That was a useful spell to use against enemies that manipulated fire. The spell simply absorbed heat and spit it back out when the mage wished so. Negi used that heat in a spell of his own.

"Torrentem Flammis!" – Negi fired a beam of flames against Blade who dodged it.

"Wow! The kid just absorbed Blade's flame!" – Eve shouted.

"Then he just fired it back." – Cruz said, equally astonished. Only one person was ever able to do that.

"Could this boy have The Fourth Wave?" – Disk intrigued. Blade was actually thinking about the same.

"So the small fry has a Missing Link. That's new!" – Blade smirked, lighting a cigarrete.

"Who are you? And why did you attack Asuna for no reason?" – Negi demanded. He was the type to be angry, but when anyone messed with his students… Blade prepared for another attack when his companions stopped.

"Blade, wait!" – Disk shouted. – "There's no way this kid can be a Needless. My scan shows this is 2003. Needless didn't exist in this age."

"Oh, great! Who are these guys?" – Asuna asked exasperated. Besides the Priest that had asked her out in a very sick way, there was a purple long haired girl, dressed in a very 'exposed' fashion. There was another smaller girl wearing a ridiculous pink dress with white hair armed into two bunches. She carried a strange scanner around her forehead that went from one ear to another. The last girls were a trio dressed in blue uniforms with striped skirts. One of the girls had a confident looking face with blue hair. The middle girl was blond and seemed the quiet type. The last girl of the trio was short, pinkette and carried a teddy bear (bunny ?). This girl seemed younger than Negi. The last of the strange group was a green haired boy the same age as the blue haired girl. He was wearing a robe above the blue jacket and pants. His face went from Asuna, to Negi and to their surroundings, as if he was trying to analyze the situation.

"Wow, girls everywhere." – Kamo smirked, smoking a cigarrete. – "My paradise just got better."

"Father, maybe we should ask first and fight next." – Cruz suggested.

"That was exactly what I was doing!" – Blade roared.

"No you weren't." – everyone else said. Cruz turned to Asuna, Negi and Kamo.

"Sorry about what our priest did. He's just mad because we got trapped in this era…oops." – Cruz mentally beat himself for saying _era_ instead of _place_. Asuna didn't notice that, however.

"Priest! That guy is priest? I though priests went after little boys!"

"Wait, did you say _era_?" – Negi asked. – "Is that priest Adam Blade?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" – Blade asked.

"I received a letter from the future saying that a priest named Blade and his friends were to get here from the future." – Negi said honestly.

"Well you got one thing wrong. Yeah, my name's Blade but these guys" – he pointed to Cruz, Eve and the others. – "are not my friends, they're my slaves."

Eve, Cruz and all the others fall in anime style.

"O-kay." – Asuna said awkwardly. – "So how did you guys get here anyway?"

"We were investigating a tree when it started glowing. Then a voice said we needed to find Negi Springfield. Last thing we knew, we ended up here." – Cruz said. Then he added. – "I'm Cruz Schild, by the way."

"My name is Eve Neuschwanstein, but you can call me Eve Neuschwanstein, Mistress of all that is cute and awesome, for short."

While Negi and Asuna sweatdropped, Blade and the others mumbled:

"How in the hell is that shorter?"

"Anyone having a _déjà vu_?" – Cruz asked.

"Yep." – Blade muttered.

"Not really." – Disk and the Girl Squad answered. After the rest of the Needless team introduced themselves, Negi and Asuna did the same.

"My name is Negi Spriengfield." – Negi said.

"I'm gonna call you Cruz!" – Eve said. Negi's jaw hit the floor while everyone else just sweatdropped.

"C-Cruz?" – the boy mage mumbled.

"Wow, you just got a nickname from a girl." – Kamo said. – "I think she likes you."

"But that's my name." – Cruz muttered. – "Anyway, what else does that letter says about us?"

"I'm a teacher at this school and I got a letter telling me to find a way for you guys to fit in here." – Negi said.

"Wait, you're a kid and a _professor_?" – Setsuna asked stunned, to what Negi nodded. Disk however was more interested in something else.

"How can a little boy like you have that power? What…are you?"

_A while after that…_

"Can you believe this kid? A mage?" – Eve said. – "The last thing I dealt with a 'magician kid' I sent him straight to Hell."

**«Even more epic revelation!»** - was what Kuchinashi wrote on her board after the mage explained his true nature.

Negi was taking the _guests_ to the dean's office, where he would decide where to put everyone. Despite Negi's claims of him been a wizard, not everyone were as skeptical as Eve. Disk didn't believe him. Mio definitively believed Negi. Cruz trusted him enough. Blade didn't really care. Kuchinashi and Setsuna were inclined to buy it. Asuna was already late for her job, but she preferred to remain with Negi; she trusted Blade as far as she could throw him.

The Needless story was more accepted. Asuna was a bit doubtful about it, but she believed it. Negi, been naïve and innocent, believed everything. Cruz approached Negi and said:

"Sorry about Father attacked you. He can be kinda of a…straight up, sometimes."

"That's alright." – Negi simply answered. The older boy changed the subject.

"You know, it's funny that this all thing started because of a tree created by the Second. I thought I would never see a tree in my life, and in the day I first see the first one, I get to see much more." – Cruz said, glancing at the woods of the campus.

"What do you mean, you never saw a tree before? And what is the Second?" – Negi asked. Then Cruz resumed the history of how the attack on Japan happened, the appearance of the Second Christ and the creation of the Black Spot.

"The Black Spot is bleak, barren, almost dead. Nothing grows there. I've never seen a weed, let alone a tree." – Cruz confessed. Negi noticed his expression hardened a bit, so he decided to change the subject.

"Say, why doesn't Kuchinashi speaks much? Is she mute?" – Negi wondered, giving a sideways glance to said girl. Cruz gave the girl a sad look.

"No, she's not mute. It's kinda of a strange story. Mio and Setsuna met after she made some silence oath until she finds someone she can truly trust forever." – Cruz said. – "Though I don't know why."

"Oh, I see." – Negi nodded. Unbeknownst to the pair, the three girls were listening to the conversation. Setsuna gave Kuchinashi a smirk, though the blond girl only blushed.

In the Dean's office, they found Shizuna Minamoto, as well.

"I see you guests have arrived, Professor Springfield." – the beautiful woman said. Negi blushed and nodded.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy Middle School!" – the dean saluted. – "I am the dean, Konoemon Konoe, and I've been notified of your arrival…"

"I'm gonna call you Uzulumakini for short." – Eve said. The dean's jaw hit the floor while everyone else just sweatdropped.

"_Déjà vu_?" – Cruz asked.

"Yep." – Blade muttered.

"Oh, yeah." – Disk and the Girl Squad answered, this time. After the awkward scene, the dean made a few questions and then assigned Setstuna and Mio to the sports club. Disk would go Kazumi Asakura, the reporter of Class 2-A. Eve would work as a nurse and Blade was sent to a room been arrange as a church, since as the dean quoted '_this school could use a spiritual guide._' Cruz and Kuchinashi were sent to the library to assist Yue and Nodoka. When the talks were over, Blade and his group were escorted to their places by Negi. Asuna went for her late job.

"Why should we tag along with this idea, anyway?" – Blade whispered to Disk. – "It's not like we own anything to this guys."

"That voice told us to search for Negi Springfield." – Disk whispered back. – "Perhaps this kid is the only way for us to return home."

"Well, I hope you all like your stay in the all-girls to Mahora Academy." – Negi welcomed.

"Oh uh!" – they all exclaimed, which caught Negi confused. The young mage turned around and saw Blade completely paralyzed.

"Did you say 'all-girls'?" – Blade asked in a creepy way to which Negi nodded. Then the unexpected yet totally expected happened. Blade grew a wolf's left ear on his head! Then a right ear, then a tail.

"I'M IN FREAKING PARADISE!"

_Meanwhile, back in the dean's office…_

Professor Takahata had joined the dean and Professor Shizuna Minamoto, in the office. The old man though it was best to give some additional information to them that hadn't been passed to Negi.

"I'm not sure who these people are, but they claimed they came from the future and someone told them to search for Negi Springfield."

"But, what if they're intruders or enemies?" – Takahata suggested.

"I don't think so. You see, this letter came from the year 2100. That's 30 years before _their_ time. Whoever sent this letter was known as The Second." – Konoe said. – "These _Needless_ claim the portal they crossed was a tree that was supposedly created by this Second."

"So you suspect it was this Second character that is making all of this happen." – Minamoto questioned.

"I am fairly sure of that." – Konoe said. – "But I didn't tell Negi or Blade any of what I told you now for two reasons. First, I didn't want them to know what we know, in case they are intruders. Second, because the letter also said so."

"In other words, this Second is actually manipulating the events in our time." – Takahate concluded and Konoe nodded.

"That's why I need you to keep your eyes opened. But don't let them know we're suspicious." – Konoe said and the two teachers nodded.

"Is there anything else, sir?" – Minamoto asked.

"Yes…you see, I'm not the one who decided where to put each one of our guests. The letter also talked about their abilities." – Konoe thought for a while before talking. – "Whoever this Second is, he lived after our time and before _their_ time, which means he is actually manipulating both the past and future."

**Epic plot twist! Ok, maybe not so epic. I know that The Second died 30 years before the Needless series takes place. But he knew a certain clone of himself and his companions would exist, so he arranged things so they would be sent into the past before him. Wicked! Just wait for the end of the series. It will be a true EPIC PLOT TWIST!**


	3. Pervs cutting deals

**The Needless and the Mage**

**We have the meeting of the groups, though Negi's group will only be him, Kamo and Asuna. Since Rei Sagara wanted to pair Cruz and Kuchinashi in its fict, I'll do it instead. First of all, I know the Fragments are not magic but Asuna will be able to cancle that out like she does with magic. Though that will only be explained in the sequel.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" _– thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** - Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** – Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 3 – Pervs cutting deals**_

Yue Ayase, the cool slacker and lover of box-juices of Class 2-A was not used to have many boys around her, living in an all-girl's academy. First came Negi who was nothing less than a mage. Now there was a green-haired boy less than ten feet from her. Not to mention, that guy came from nowhere along with a bunch of girl and a Priest with super-powers.

Cruz and Kuchinashi were assigned to the Library Exploration Group and were watching the Library along with Nodoka and Yue. The purple haired girl was a bit nervous around Cruz. It turned out that Nodoka was not nervous around Negi anymore, but that didn't apply to guys she had just met. Nevertheless, Cruz didn't seem interested in neither of the girls, anyway. The unbelievable part (though when you discover magic is real, nothing else is unbelievable) was that these two were from the future.

"So…you guys came from the future sucked in by a tree, right?" – Yue asked.

"Yeah…I know it's hard to believe." – Cruz nodded.

"Oh, we believe you." – Yue said. – "We've seen tons of _unbelievable_ stuff, this year."

Cruz gave her a nod. He and Yue were storing some books in a bookcase, while Kuchinashi and Nodoka did the same in another part of the library. Cruz, however, was mostly interested in reading. He had nearly never seen a book in his life. Yue took a glance at the two other girls. Kuchinashi was also distracted, but she wasn't reading or 'talking' to Nodoka. The silent girl had been peeking at Cruz for a while. She didn't caught Yue looking at her for about 10 seconds. Kuchinashi blushed a little and returned to her work, occasionally seeing if Yue was still watching her.

Yue casted a glance at Cruz and then back at Kuchinashi. The blue haired girl smirked (which wasn't very natural for her). She recalled when she and Haruna tried to get Nodoka and Negi together. She might have another chance to play matchmaker and this time, Nodoka could join in.

_Later, in Negi's class…_

"Akira Okochi." – Negi said.

"Present." – the student siad, cheerful. Negi was beginning the class with is usual calling of each student, by number.

"Misa Kakizaki."

"Here, professor."

"Asuna Kagurazaka." – Negi said but obtained no answer. Asuna was nowhere to be seen.

"It figures that slacker would skip class." – Ayaka commented, though anyone bought that. They all remembered that Ayaka was, after Negi, the most distressed in class when Asuna died.

"_I suppose old habits die hard…_" – Negi then added in a murmur. – "But where is Asuna?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Negi can be as naïve as he wants but I don't trust this perv priest." - Asuna said, disguised as a ninja, hiding in the bushes. She didn't care if she had to skip class. She was going to watch Blade's every move. The said priest was in the room the school arranged to be like a church.

"I'm bored." – Blade muttered, alone in the room. At first, he was thrilled to be a priest for an all-girl's school. But so far, no one had come in that morning. How come the others could be around girls but he couldn't?

"Rough day, hu?" – a voice asked. Blade looked down and saw Kamo, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, you're that talking squirrel. Kiryu, right?" – Blade said and Kamo fell anime style.

"I'm an ermine and the name's Kamo."

"Yeah, but Eve calls you Kiryu." – Blade retorted.

"Ok, fine whatever. I was just passing and seeing how you're doing. Too bad there no girls in here, hu?" – Kamo commented with a grin.

"Tell me about it." – Blade muttered. Kamo saw his chance.

"Well, I have a proposition for ya. I know how you can escape this room without anyone thinking you've left, so you can roam free around the school." – Kamo smirked. – "But it's gonna cost you. I need some information about the girl Mio."

"Why?" – Blade asked suspicious.

"Because I need Negi and her to make a sort of _contract_. It's just good business." – Kamo said. – "I just want the _pactio_ made so I can get some extra money from it."

"You fool!" – Blade shouted, angry. – "People can't live on money alone!"

"Hu?"

"They need girlfriends!" – Blade roared.

"Well, that's true enough." – Kamo retorted, nodding.

"They need big sisters!" – Blade continued.

"Oh, yeah. We're communicating now!" – Kamo smirked. He had a feeling Blade and he were coming to be great friends. But then…

"And more importantly, they need younger sisters!" – or maybe not. Kamo was so stunned that he dropped his cigarette.

"…Ok, that's just sick." – Kamo put himself together – "But do we have a deal?"

"Like hell that'll help me. That Asuna chick is outside spying on me." – Blade muttered.

"Eh! Eh! No problem. I fix a magical barrier around this desk. Anyone else will see you reading that Bible of yours." – Kamo explained. Blade gave that perv smirk he always had.

"Deal!" – after the talks were over, Kamo showed Blade the Bath House. In return, Blade told Kamo about Mio's powers.

_With Mio and Setsuna…_

Mio and Setsuna were in the Sports Club in the respective Gymnasium. So far, Setsuna was getting into a rivalry with a red-head tomboy from Negi's class called Misora Kusaga. The two girls were in a race around the gym. Mio and the other girls were either training or observing.

"How can she run just as fast as Setsuna?" – Mio questioned. An older girl spoke up. She had pink hair and training for rhythmic gymnastics.

"Misora has some special sneakers, courtesy of our professor Negi." – she said. Mio turned to her, confused.

"Nyah?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself." – she scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. – "I'm Makie Sasaki, number 16 of class 2-A."

"Oh, hello…I'm Mio." – the little girl replied. – "But if those sneakers give Misora that speed, isn't she cheating?"

"Well, your Setsuna can run faster than any human, so I'll say she's cheating, too. Besides, they seem evenly matched." – Makie argued, looking at the two racing girls.

"Well, see ya around, Mio." – Makie went away and Mio kept looking at the sneakers.

"Mio would like having some of those." – she sighed.

"Well, that can be arranged." – a voice spoke up. Mio looked dow2n and there was Kamo smoking a cigarette. – "You say you wan…"

"Nyah!" – Mio shrieked, hugging Kamo with all her strength, threatening to crush his bones. – "You're almost as cute as Bunny."

"AHHHH! Arrrghhh! Let go!" – Kamo begged and Mio obliged. – "Jeez, you're stronger than I've been told. But hey you said you wanna a toy like those sneakers, hu?"

"Yeah, I do." – Mio said.

"Well, eh! Eh! Eh!" – Kamo smirked. – "I know how you can get something like that. But it involves a game and you'll have to play your part well."

"A game? I like games." – Mio smiles, innocently not realizing she is been set up.

_At the bar…_

"So, how is life where you came from, hu?" – Nodoka asked nervously. She had gone along with Yue to matchmake Cruz and Kuchinashi. Yue claimed that Kuchinashi had it for Cruz, though the boy was oblivious to that. After the session at the Library, Yue suggested the four went to a bar close by the train station. Cruz wasn't very used to that environment. In the Black Spot, the few existing bars only had alcohol or poison.

"It's not pretty. But since Simeon leaved us alone, it got a little better." – Cruz replied. Kuchinashi on the other hand:

**«You have to worry about the chance of been murdered every day.»**

"Oh…" – Nodoka said, sweatdropping. That hadn't worked well. Yue tried a different approach. – "So, how long have you met?"

"Kuchinashi belonged to the Killer Girl Squad. They were sent to capture Father's body. We were enemies back then." – Cruz's voice hardened saying that. – "But then Arclight revealed that he wanted to wipe out every Needless in the world so we made an alliance to beat him."

"Hello everybody!" – an excited voice said. Konoka and Setsuna approached. Setsuna was carrying her sword, as usual, been the loyal friend and guardian of Konoka.

"Hello." – Nodoka complimented.

"This is Konoka and Setsuna. They're in our class, too." – Yue made the introductions.

**«Setsuna?»**

"Funny. We also have a Setsuna on our group." – Cruz said. Then Yue mumbled in a hurry:

"Hey Setsuna, you mind siting in my place?" – Yue practically forced the other girl into. – "I need to talk to Konoka, here."

"Uh…well…ok." – Setsuna said, sitting in Yue's place. The blue haired girl took Konoka away from the table.

"What is it, Yue?" – Konoka asked.

"Nodoka and I are trying to pair up Cruz and Kuchinashi." – Yue whispered. – "Looks like Kuchinashi has a crush on him, but we can't get them together."

"Maybe we just need to give them a little room." – Konoka suggested. The two girls went back into the table. – "Hey Setsuna, let's check out that store, over there!"

Konoka dragged the confused Setsuna to the hide in the bushes, where they stood eavesdropping the scene. Yue did the same with Nodoka. Cruz and Kuchinashi sweatdropped at the strange turn of events.

"These girls are kinda weird, hu?" – Cruz asked to Kuchinashi.

**«I have a feeling we should get out of here now.»**

"Why? What if they come back and we're not here?"

**«What if they left us here so that we have to deal with the bill?»**

"Let's get out of here!" – Cruz said.

**«Then hold your ****death**** breath.»**

Kuchinashi used her Fragment to create a scent that made everyone in that area, including four certain girls in the bushes, fall asleep. Cruz and Kuchinashi took that chance to ran away.

_Meanwhile, in the improvised____church…_

"Wow, that Setsuna knows how to run…" – Misora said. She had just returned from the Sports Club and thought it would be good to see this new church the dean had arranged. The rumors in the class said that the priest, Adam Blade, had some _strange_ powers like the rest of his group. Misora entered the room and saw the priest reading the Bible.

"Good afternoon, Father." – she complimented but Blade didn't even took his eyes of the Holy Book. Misora came closer to him.

"Father sorry to interrupt but…" – Misora touched Blade's shoulder and he Needless exploded in a cloud of white smoke. – "What the…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That bastard!" – a voice screamed outside, which shattered the windows. It was Asuna dressed like a ninja. – "I knew something was odd! I've been watching a decoy this whole time while that perv is roaming around free!"

"A…Asuna, what…" – Misora mumbled, stunned.

"I bet it was that stupid Kamo who helped him. But where could he be?" – Asuna mind sparkled with realization. – "That's it!"

With that, Asuna took off leaving a very creeped out Misora in the room.

"…Creepy."

_With Blade…_

"Oh, yeah! Almost there!" – Blade said. It was afternoon and some girls were getting ready for the Bath House. Blade was in the terrace, spying on the girls. One of them was about to take off their whole clothing when…

"THERE YOU ARE YOU PERV!" – Blade was kicked in the face with so much force that he was knocked off the building, making a crater in the ground below. The kick was performed by a very enraged ninja-dressed Asuna Kagurazaka. – "I knew you couldn't be trust!"

**(A.N.: By the way, if you're wondering how Asuna found Blade so fast, I am as confused as you are)**

"You know what, carrot? I don't like hitting girls without first asking them out. But since you're ruining my fun, I can open an exception for you." – Blade summoned two fist with flames. – "Double Little Boy!"

Asuna picked up her Pactio card and yelled:

"Adeat!" – the card transformed into an harisen, the Ensis Exorcizans. To Blade's surprise, the flames in his fists were extinguished.

"Hey…what gives?" – Blade's surprise turned into more surprise when his face was painfully hit by Asuna's weapon.

"Ok, then eat this. Kandata String!" – Blade fired multiple strings from his fingertips. – "Only God can cut those stri…"

Asuna cuts the stings with an easy quick movement of her artifact. Blade is openmouthed.

"What the hell? How did you…"

"I guess God loves me. Pity I can't say the same for you." – Asuna runs towards Blade for another harisen slapping barrage.

"Dean Drive: Fox Hound!" – Blade turn to the left and Asuna missed. – "Graviton!"

Asuna's harisen became immensely heavy that the girl couldn't carry it anymore.

"What the…?" – Asuna shouted.

"You like it?" – Blade gives a perverted smirk. – "I increased the gravity on your little toy. You can't carry it, anymore. Dean Drive: Fox Hound!"

Blade ran like a thunder to Asuna, preparing his fist. Asuna had no choice but to jump, avoiding Blade's super-fast punch. But this meant that Asuna landed right on top of Blade's face. The girl shrieked in anger and shame and stood away from the Priest.

"Did you…see _them_?" – Asuna asked, blushing from embarrass and nervousness.

"Your panties are like Mio's." – Blade grinned and unleashed a battle cry. – "Now that I know what type of panties you're wearing…This battle is mine!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Asuna's battle cry far outmatched Blade's. She picked her artifact up again. Even though it was super-gravitated now, her anger gives her enough strength to move it. Asuna went berserk, hitting Blade in every area with a now super-heavy harisen. Blinded by her rage, Asuna wanted nothing more than to literally beat the living crap out of the lolicon priest who could do nothing to defend himself against a girl's full fury.

It wasn't long before a few students appeared and saw the frightening show. Asuna was known for her anger management problems but that was truly a sight to see, even form her. Setsuna was among them, seeing Blade been beaten to death and did nothing but smile.

"_Well, he go what was coming to him…I have a feeling this Setsuna and I are gonna be great friends."_

_With Negi…_

"Ah…done." – Negi said, finishing correcting the tests of class 3-A. He was in the dorm shared with Konoka and Asuna, but his relief has short-lived for Kamo appeared, panicking:

"Negi! Negi! Negi!" – Kamo shouted. – "We have trouble! It's that girl!"

"What? Calm down, Kamo! What is happening!" – Negi asked, concerned.

"It's that Mio girl. She's drowning close by the Desert Island!" – Kamo said. – "She was walking around in the Library Island and tried to jump to the desert one. She landed in the water and dislocated her ankle."

"What? Then let's go!" – Negi hopped onto his staff and Kamo grabbed onto his turtleneck. Kamo could stop himself from grinning.

"_Sorry about this, Bro Negi. But you're gonna thank me in the end."_ – Kamo thought to himself. But his plans didn't see an unforeseen coming. Negi landed close by a small crowd of girls, watching something that Negi didn't notice.

"You're Setsuna, right?" – Negi asked to a blue-haired girl, watching the show in the sidelines. The girl nodded. – "Then come, hurry!"

"Hey, wait! What's the problem?" – the Needless asked.

"It's your friend, Mio. She's in trouble!" – Negi said. – "Hurry hop in!"

Setsuna did as he said and the two flew faster than the girl could run to the North boarder of the Desert Island. There was Mio, yelping in the surface of the water.

"Prepare yourself!" – Negi said, flying close by the water. Setsuna nodded and extended her hand, grabbing Mio in the process. Negi landed on the Library Island and glance behind him where the two girls were hoping.

"We did…" – his was stunned when he saw Mio kissing Setsuna full on the lips, in a thigh embrace that the older girl could not escape from.

"Oh, no…" – Kamo sighed. His plan was going down to the sewer.

_Flashback:_

_ "So the game is this:" – Kamo said to Mio. The two of them were in the edge of the Library Island, facing the West lake. – "You jump into the water and pretend to be in danger. Then someone comes and saves you. You have to kiss your savior full on the lips to get the card, understood?"_

_ "Nyah!" – Mio said, joyfully_.

_End of Flashback._

Setsuna finally released from Mio kiss and looked stunned at her, blushing madly.

"Mio what are…"

"Now can I have the toy?" – Mio asked Kamo, who laid motionless on Negi's shoulder. The ermine gave her a defeated look.

"You were supposed to kiss this guy." – Kamo pointed to Negi. Mio grabbed Negi by his neck and kissed full on the lips, stunning the two other humans even more. Kamo suddenly cheered up and summoned the Magica Circle around the two kids. When it was over, Mio's teddy bear (bunny ?) disappeared and transformed into a card.

"Bunny? What happened to Bunny?" – Mio whined, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" – Setsuna grunted.

_A few hours later…_

The sun was setting and the day was practically over. It was a day full of events. Mio became Negi's new Ministra Magi. Turns out her pactio artifact was her teddy bear (bunny ?). However, the stuffed toy now could move on its own and had a supernatural strength like Mio's. Also Mio's fragment was somewhat powered up by the pactio.

Setsuna however was more than mad to know her little sister was set up by an ermine, even though Mio didn't mind. She actually threatened to cook Kamo for that:

"I'll boil into a stew, you sub-creature!" – that actually scared Kamo so much he couldn't stop shaking until he returned to the dorm.

Meanwhile, Cruz and Kuchinashi had returned to the Academy on their own, after forgetting where their _guides_ were still sleeping.

"Ah, that was some nap." – Yue said, yawning. It took her a second to realize where she was, another to see Nodoka, Konoka and Setsuna sleeping around her and even another to see what time it was. – "What just happened?"

But who got the worst part was definitively Adam Blade. Asuna was put in detention for beating up the priest, though she didn't mind for it was well worth it. Blade was pretty beaten up and was sent to the school infirmary, where he would have to stay for at least 3 days. Blade was all bandaged up and incapable of moving. Fortunately there was a new nurse on the school.

"Time to heal!" – Eve enthusiastically said, transforming her arm into a cactus. – "With acupuncture!"

Did I say 'fortunately'? I meant 'unfortunately', that is for Blade. Eve approached Blade with the spiked up cactus and an evil-crazy-nurse expression on her face.

"_This school stinks!"_ – Blade muttered in his mind, since his mouth was also bandaged.

Only one member of the Needless team was triumphant and it was Disk. She had proved to Kazumi Asakura, the reporter that her scanner was a good scoop hunter.

"Well, well. I can see that tomorrow's newspaper is going to get a unique page." – Kasumi smirked wickedly examining a picture of Setsuna and Mio kissing.

**Here you have the first day of the Needless team at Mahora. I know it was a bit in a rush, but I wanted to write a chapter that presented an **_**average**_** day in Mahora with the Needless team around. Blade learned that been in an all-girl's school isn't exactly paradise, since some girls don't like pervs. Cruz and Kuchinashi's romance wasn't very taken in account this chapter, but that will change. And Mio became a magical partner. Next time, Eve will be the main character, if all goes as planned. I'm thinking about using age deceiving pills next time. Just see chapter 76 of Negima! Manga. Blade and Kamo will join forces again, embarking on a noble perv quest.**


	4. I, Roguebot

**The Needless and the Mage**

**There were a few changes to this chapter, but not too many. In the manga, it is revealed that Disk does have a sexual attraction to Cruz. Warning: this chapter contains rape attempt.**

**(Bold)** Author Notes.

"_Italic" _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ transitions.

**«Bold»** Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****»** Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 4: I, Rogue-bot**_

Negi was walking to the school's infirmary, after his class was over. He had sent Kazumi Asakura and Haruna Saotome there because the girls were having a fever. The new _nurse_ was the Needless Eve Neuschwanstein and Negi couldn't be sure if she was to be trusted. After seeing what Adam Blade did the previous day, Negi wasn't very inclined to trust these strangers. Well, Cruz, Disk and the Girl Squad seemed to be reliable. Now Blade and Eve were a little…crazy, to say the least. Eve couldn't even remember his _real_ name.

Negi knocked at the door but nobody answered. Negi knocked again and no answer. Thinking nobody was in, Negi turned around but something stopped him: a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" that voice was Haruna's. Negi, worried about the safety of his student, burst opened the door. A giant demon-monster was standing right in front of him.

"Ahh!" that was all Negi could yelp before he passed out from scare.

"Hey, what was that?" Kasumi asked. The two girls and the monster looked at the unconscious boy at the entrance of the infirmary. "It's professor Negi."

"Hey, what's with Cruz?" the demon asked, shape-shifting into Eve Neuschwanstein. "He just interrupted the game."

"His name is 'Negi'." Haruna corrected.

"No, it's Cruz. He said so." Eve retorted. This made the two other girls sweatdrop.

_In the Scientific Research Club…_

Satomi was in her noisy lab, dismantling a mechanical device, as usual. Only this time, the _device_ was a girl, Disk. The cyborg girl had allowed the genius to see and actually change her insides for two reasons. First, she needed some maintenance. Second, Disk was interested in Satomi, since she was said to have created Chachamaru, a cyborg. Disk had already met the cyborg, though she seemed a little simple, almost with no personality at all.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Satomi exclaimed, looking at the complex machinery. "I would love to tear it apart to learn out it works!"

"Well, luckily for me, you won't be doing any of that." Disk replied.

"Too bad. I wouldn't mind a chance to replicate all of this into Chachamaru hardware. Your joints can't even been seen; it's like you're one of those Terminators from the movies."

"That's technology from the future for you. But I can't let you study any of these. Having someone from the past learning technology from the future could disrupt the space-time continuum." Disk replied.

"Sounds to me that you've been watching too many sci-fi movies." Satomi then looked directly to Disk. "Say, I've been developing a DIC a Desire Intensifier Chip. It's suppose too intensify the desires of AIs and I was planning to test it on Chachamaru. The chip is supposed to bring out the wishes we suppress, the wishes we won't go for because we believe we can't or it's wrong. But, I don't think Chachamaru as any of those wishes, so…"

"So, you would like me to test it, right?" Disk guessed. She opened an input for the DIC on her left shoulder and Satomi attached it. Nothing happened. "I don't feel the slightest change."

"That's because the chip is controlled with this!" Satomi showed a remote control. She activated the chip to medium power.

"Still nothing." Disk said. Satomi rotated the switch to MAX.

"Still nothing." Disk repeated.

"Hey, what gives? I spent a week working on this thing." Satomi sighed in frustration. "I might as well start all over again. You know, you can keep that one."

Disk then left the building, while Satomi was staring at the remote control annoyed. She wasn't very used to fail in her inventions and that made her really annoyed.

"Piece of junk!" Satomi threw the remote control into the trash. The device and sparkled and fried, but not before it could send a last signal to the DIC.

Outside, Disk was walking to the reporter Kazumi's dorm. She had a few more scoops recorded into her scanner. The cyborg gave a sideways glance at the chip. She considered removing it, but before she could do that the chip sparkled and began interfering with her CPU. Disk grabbed her head in pain, as the chip began to work at full power. The wish Disk had been suppressing for so long took over her. Nothing more mattered unless to fulfill that whish:

"Yes, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna rape Cruz!" Disk shouted, in ecstasy.

_Meanwhile, with Cruz…_

Cruz was walking in library island when he felt a chill up his spine. His heart trembled and skip a beat. It felt like his blood was freezing.

"Suddenly, I felt like something very bad is going to happen to me."

Those were the last words he said before a dart with a sleeping drug hit Cruz on his neck and the boy fainted.

_With Kuchinashi and Setsuna…_

The blond and the blue-haired of the former Girl Squad were crossing the bridge to the Library Island. Kuchinashi was having a look around, as if searching for something that was missing.

**«Where is he? Cruz was supposed to be here.»**

"You know, Kuchinashi, you look worried sick about him." Setsuna said with a smirk.

**«I'm just upset that he slacked. He was supposed to help me in the library!»**

"Are you mad because Cruz's skipping duty or because you won't be spending more time with him?" Setsuna teased.

**«What are you saying?»** Kuchinashi wrote nervously.

"Puh-lease! You're too obvious. You practically stare at him when you think he's not looking. I should know that, Cruz told me so. Plus, you never miss a chance to spend some time with him."

**«I don't know what you're talking about.»** Kuchinashi turned around, hoping she wasn't too pink. Setsuna wanted to keep teasing her sister a little more, so she tried a different approach:

"You know, I really don't see in that twerp. He's puny, clumsy and shouts like a girl."

**«Don't say that! He's kind and smart and comprehensive and loyal and…»** Kuchinashi stopped when she saw Setsuna's smirk and turned around again. She couldn't believe she had fallen for that old trick.

Then a strange sound came from her pocket. It was her communicator. Setsuna also picked the sound and came closer.

"Who is it?" the blue-haired asked. Kuchinashi put on the speaker and a deep mechanical disguised voice said:

"_I have captured Cruz Schild. If you want to see him again, unharmed, come the remains of the ruins, close by the World Tree. I'll be watching you and if you don't come, Cruz will scream like a maniac as eight kilometers of lubricated leeks find its way up his ass."_

The communicator went dead and Kuchinashi took off, running. Setsuna stopped her:

"Hey, hold on! You can't just go there. It's obviously a trap."

**«But if I don't go, Cruz is gonna end up raped. Besides, we're Needless, we can take them on.»**

Setsuna sighed and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"You really like him, don't you?" she said and bowed so that Kuchinashi could climb to her back. "Ok, I'll go with you. Hop in."

Kuchinashi did so and Setsuna took off. Then Kuchinashi remembered something.

**«Setsuna, do you know where those ruins are?»**

At this, Setsuna sweatdropped and stammered:

"Huh…well…we'll ask on the way."

Unbeknownst to neither of them, the two girls were been tailed by a micro flying camera.

_Meanwhile, in the ruins…_

Cruz stirred and opened his eyes, slowly. His head was still throbbing because of the induced sleep. Even though he was fully awakened now, it was still dark.

"I must be inside some closed place." Cruz felt a pressure on his wrists and ankles. He was handcuffed to a table and his body forced in a human X position. But that wasn't the worst part; he was also naked!

"Ahhh! What the…I'm naked!" Cruz yelped.

"Alright you are." a voice spoke in the shadows. The person came closer to the boy and Cruz shouted.

"Disk! What is this?"

"It's obvious. Today, I'm gonna rape you, right here." Disk said, with a creepy smirk.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Cruz yelled. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Ever since we met, I've had a sexual attraction to you. I actually dreamed about raping you, but I abstained myself because I knew that was wrong. When we got to this academy, I started recording you with my camera whenever you went to the shower, but it was still not enough." Disk said. "So, now I'm gonna do what I wanted for a long, long time."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Cruz yelled, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do it right away." Disk said. "I sent a message to Kuchinashi. She's on her way here to rescue you. I didn't want her to miss the show."

"What do you mean? What does she has to do with this?" Cruz asked, trying to buy some time.

"You mean you don't know? No wonder you haven't put on the moves with Kuchinashi. You may be amazingly perceptive, but you can never see anything that matters yourself." Disk grinned. "Kuchinashi likes you but you're too much of a thick-head on the matters of love to see it. I kinda understand how she feels so I'll let her watch. In fact, I might even invite her to join the fun."

"You've got to be kidding!" Cruz screamed.

_With the two rescuers…_

"This is the place." Setsuna said, looking at the abandoned, decaying building.

**«Then let's get in.»**

Kuchinashi tried to enter the building, but her sister stopped her.

"Hey, you can't go there. The place is bound to have traps all over it. You're not thinking; you're rushing into danger!" Setsuna argued.

**«Of course I am. My head is filled with images of Cruz been raped. It's frightening…»** then Kuchinashi blushed and added. **«And kinda arousing.»**

"Okay…" Setsuna sweatdropped. "I'll go first. If I use my Fragment, there's less chance of me getting caught in the traps."

Kuchinashi nodded and Setsuna break into a run against the door of the abandoned dorm. The door break opened but Setsuna couldn't run one more step. The floor was filled with oil and the speed girl was literally dancing out of control. Kuchinashi entered slowly but there was nothing she oculd do for her sister; Setsuna fell on her back, legs up and skirts flipped down, kept slipping into a wall.

"Wow…Uhaa…Haaa!" the blue-haired girl with the back of her legs glued to a sticky surface attached to the wall and her stripped panties revealed. Her back and head were still touching the slippery floor. "Kuchinashi, I'm stuck!"

**«No kidding.»** Kuchinashi wrote, trying to pull Setsuna from her sticky situation but to no avail.

"_So, have you liked my surprise? I hope none of you has gotten into a sticky situation."_ said the same voice from before. "_If you want Cruz, go to the basement, using the stairs in the end of the corridor. And you better hurry, or else the whole school is gonna ear Cruz's love cries. '_Aaaaaooooooooooooh'_, you hear that? That was Cruz's love cries."_

**«Oh, no you don't! ****If anyone is gonna rape Cruz it's gonna be me!****»**

"Go without me." Setsuna shouted.

**«OK.»** Kuchinashi ran down the stairs.

"I was only been dramatic!" Setsuna growled. Down in the basement, Kuchinashi soon saw Cruz completely naked, handcuffed to a table. Cruz looked at her:

"You do realize this is a trap, don't you."

"You got here just in time." the voice said, from the shadows.

**«Maiden Restriction»** Kuchinashi fired her fragrance to the source of the voice, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, but Halves have no sense of smell." the voice said, revealing itself.

**«Halves? Wait are you…»**

Disk revealed itself to Kuchinashi, holding a leek covered in oil. The cyborg came closer to Kuchinashi, with an uncharacteristic impish smirk on her lips.

**«You're the one who kidnapped Cruz?»** Kuchinashi asked, openmouthed. Disk nodded. **«Why? I thought it could that Ayaka girl!»**

"Come now, don't compare me to her." Disk grinned. "Besides, this is what you want, right? I know that you've been drooling over Cruz for quite some time. And I know you've been having wet dreams about him, too."

That conversation left Cruz open-mouthed, his eyes went wide. Kuchinashi was embarrassed, blushing like a tomato from ear to ear.

"Setsuna says that in your Academy, you always flirted with every other student. Sometime you even flirted with boys, during your missions. So far you've done nothing of that with Cruz, so why don't you join me? I know you were always a pervert, so why not skip at the chance?" Disk offered.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, KUCHINASHI!" Cruz yelped. Kuchinashi looked from Cruz's naked figure to Disk.

**«Do I get to watch, while you go first?»**

"Ok." Disk agreed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cruz screamed, panicking like never before. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Don't be like that. Just sit back and enjoy…" Disk fell silent and unconscious when Kuchinashi hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

**«Nobody rapes Cruz, unless I want them to!»** Kuchinashi said, freeing Cruz from the table.

"You almost scare the crap out of me!" Cruz yelled.

**«I had to trick her; my fragment doesn't work against machines.»**

Kuchinashi kept her head down, her cheek red. Cruz looked around for his clothes. It took him a moment to understand that Kuchinashi was looking at his 'equipment'.

"Kuchinashi!" Cruz shouted, turning around.

**«Sorry!»** Kuchinashi apologized but was now looking at Cruz's rear and questioning herself. "_Maybe I should have taken Disk's offer."_

_A while later…_

Cruz managed to find his clothes and the two of them got Setsuna free. Now, they were returning to the dorms. The sun was setting. Cruz was carrying Disk, unconscious and tied up.

"Well, I guess Cruz has a lot of fan girls." Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle after Kuchinashi told her the whole story. Cruz was strangely quite the whole way, a few feet behind them. Kuchinashi gave him a sideways look before going to Setsuna:

**«There's something I don't get.»**

"Huh?"

**«Back in the St. Lily academy, I flirted with everybody. But when I'm around Cruz, I feel nervous.»**

"You totally got it bad for him." Setsuna whispered. Meanwhile, Cruz was in his own mindwalk.

"_I can't believe Disk tried to… I mean, what has gotten into her. And Kuchinashi…Disk said she had a crush on me."_ Cruz looked at Kuchinashi. "_No way, that's impossible."_

"Hey!" a voice shouted. It was Satomi Hakase, running towards them. "Disk's whit you? Good, I had to tell her about the chip."

"Chip?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, today I gave Disk a chip that would unleash her deepest desires, but I thought it didn't work. Now I just got the signal that the chip has been working perfectly during the last few hours." Satomi explained. The two girls and one boy looked dumbfounded at her.

"Where…where is this chip?" Cruz asked, feeling like he was about to explode.

"In her left shoulder, why?"

Cruz ripped off the DIC from Disk's left shoulder, threw it on the ground and stamped over it multiple times.

"Hey! It took me a week to create that!" Satomi shrieked.

"Don't you ever make any chip like this!" Cruz growled at the older girl and stormed off, leaving everyone, including Disk, behind. Satomi gave him a weird look.

"That guy sure needs to get raped…I mean, laid."

_Later, in the next day…_

"How can I get a girl in this school if they all drool over that Negi kid?" Blade muttered to himself. He had just gotten out of the infirmary. This time, he was sure Asuna wasn't watching him; the girl was fulfilling part of her detention. Kamo was with him:

"Well, brother Negi is a 10-year-old. The girls in her, especially Ayaka, are all shotacons. They like young cuteness. That's why I have this: Age Deceiving Pills."

**Oh, yeah. Next chapter we will have a chibi Blade running around. And Cruz almost got his poor ass penetrated, today.**


	5. Needless VS Mage

**The Needless and the Mage**

**In this chapter, the ****Needless**** Setsuna will be called just 'Setsuna' and the ****Negima**** will be 'Setsuna S' for her surname. **

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 5: Needless VS Mage**_

"How can I get a girl in this school if they all drool over that Negi kid?" - Blade muttered to himself. He had just gotten out of the infirmary. This time, he was sure Asuna wasn't watching him; the girl was fulfilling part of her detention. Kamo was with him. This time, the ermine had his sight on another girl of the Squad. Blade had just told him the information Kamo needed. In exchange, Kamo was supposed to give Blade a way to make sure every girl would fall to his knees:

"Well, brother Negi is a 10-year-old. The girls in his class, especially Ayaka, are all shotacons. They like young cuteness. That's why I have this: Age Deceiving Pills." – Kamo showed him a jar with red and blue candy balls. – "Take a red one and you'll become younger."

"And does this thing really works?" – Blade asked, examining a red pill in his hands.

"Hey, would I lie to one of my homies?" – Kamo asked. Blade took the pill in his mouth. The air around him exploded and when the smoke cleared there was a 10-year-old Blade.

"Hell yeah! It works!" – Blade gave his trademark demonic smirk, which looked even creepier in a 10-year-old. Kamo wasn't finished, however:

"Yeah, but I still need you to do something else for me. Here's the plan…"

_Later…_

"Adaet!" - Mio said and her card turned into her old teddy bear (bunny?). Only now the doll could actually move and fight. Kamo was with her, instructing the little girl about the pactio she had recently made. Setsuna, Kuchinashi and Cruz were watching. Cruz, however, kept himself a little far apart from the girls. Setsuna didn't trust the ermine. Cruz, on the other hand, was mildly interested in this. Kuchinashi was a mix of both opinions.

"Nyah! Now Bunny can move like a real bunny!" – Mio hugged the doll.

"The artifact can turn back into a card if you say 'Abeat'." – Kamo explained. – "The artifact is always related to the Ministra's personality, so it's no brainer why your doll got its super-strength."

"But that's not all. I feel my Fragment has gotten stronger." – Mio said.

"Yeah, that's natural. The pactio also improves your physical abilities." – Kamo smirked, smoking a cigarette. Setsuna looked thoughtfully to Mio and to her moving teddy bear (bunny?).

"_This pactio thing sounds cool…but"_ – Setsuna thought while. – "_the idea of losing my first kiss to a 10 year-old sounds pretty lame."_

At this Setsuna blushed at the idea of kissing Negi. She always hoped her first kiss would be to someone as tall as she was. But then her subconscious told her:

"_But you already had your first kiss, remember? When Kamo tried to set Mio up for a pactio, she kissed you by mistake. You already lost your first kiss to Mio."_

"Oh, no! That is true!" – Setsuna whined out loud, falling on her knees. Only a second later she realized everyone was staring at her, sweatdropping.

"What's gotten into to you?" – Cruz asked. Setsuna realized the awkward situation and recomposed herself.

**«Weirdo.»** - Setsuna ignored Kuchinashi's commentary. Unbeknownst to them, Yue and Nodoka were observing in the distance. The two girls, or mostly Yue, were committedin joining Cruz and Kuchinashi.

Although now because of the whole Disk-situation, Cruz was more suspicious of girls than never. Fortunately for him, nobody besides him, Kuchinashi and Setsuna knew about that, not even Disk. Turned out that Disk's memory of the event was corrupted and Cruz preferred to keep that way. Also the two girls promised to keep it a secret.

Kuchinashi risked glancing at the boy every once in a while, when he was not looking. Both the blond and the green-haired were distracted, not really paying attention to Kamo teaching Mio on how to use the pactio.

"Hum…I wonder what they're both thinking right now." – Yue said. – "Kuchinashi still has it bad for him, but Cruz seems suspicious of something."

"How can you tell?" – Nodoka asked. Yue grinned at her friend.

"I just need to look at their faces, but still…" – Yue looked at Nodoka. – "Why don't you use your Diarium Ejus to probe into their minds."

"But that's violating their privacy!" – Nodoka retorted.

"They say everything counts in love and war. You already use your diary in battle. Why not use it in love, for a change?" – Yue suggested, convincing Nodoka. The purple-haired took off her card and murmured:

"Adaet!" – the card transformed into her diary, the Diarium Ejus. Nodoka opened and the two girls pecked into Kuchinashi's mind.

"_I wish Cruz would let me stay closer to him. Though I can't really blame him; after what that maniac Disk did. I can't believe she almost raped Cruz…"_ – then it surged a picture of Cruz all naked tied up to the table. Nodoka immediately closed the diary. Heat was filling her cheeks as it was doing with Yue's.

"Ok, that was awkward." – Yue said.

"Maybe we should see Cruz's mind." – Nodoka proposed and they did so.

"_I really can't believe this. I sure can't trust girls! First my own…Hey, what the? Someone's is reading my mind!"_ – the pages became completely blank and the Diarium Ejus was set of fire.

"Ahhh! Abeat!" – the book transformed back into the card, before it could get any more damage. However, Nodoka's shriek blew their cover. In less than a second, Setsuna appeared right in front of them.

"Hey, guys! These two have been eavesdropping on us." – Setsuna grabbed Nodoka and Yue by the collars like two disobedient children.

"That's Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase from the Library Exploration Club." – Cruz said. – "We know them."

"We only wanted to watch." – Yue invented an excuse.

"Then why didn't you say so?" – Kamo said. – "We could even have a duel, to make sure our newest member gets some practice."

"I think Mio already has enough experience." – Setsuna said, dropping the two girls. Nodoka whispered to Yue:

"So now what? I don't know why you're diary was set on fire."

"We have no choice. Let's improvise; maybe we should bring Kuchinashi into this." – Yue said.

"OK." – Nodoka casted a glance at Cruz. – "_But I still don't understand why my artifact burned."_

_With Disk…_

"So you're powered by magic rather than electricity." – Disk said, skeptical. She was still a little reticent in believing that all magic stuff was real. She decided that her main priority was to discover an explanation for the so-called _'magic'_.

"Yes, I am." – Chachamaru answered. The two cyborgs were talking in Satsuki Yotsuba's _Chao Bao Zi_, a restaurant operated out of a streetcar. Ku Fei, Rinshen Chao and Satomi Hakase were watching the conversation in the sidelines.

Disk had already scanned Chachamaru and many of the other girls in Class 3-A and Negi as well. The 10-year-old teacher appeared to have some bio-organic energy flowing in his system. Two of the girls, Konoka Konoe and Evangeline McDowell, also had the characteristic. Nevertheless, Evangeline's energy was different from Konoka's or Negi's. Most of the rest of the girls had some sort of energy-mark on their genetic make-up. The energy was equal to Negi's, although the girl called Setsuna Sakurazaki had both Negi's and Konoka's marks. Disk had made a few questions and soon learned those girls were the ones who had made one of those Pactio-things. Her scanner showed that the energy signatures allowed the girls to receive energy from the _wizard_ with the energy similar to their marks.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." – Disk left the place, muttering to herself.

"Magic…it would make sense if it was energy manipulation. But still…" – Disk still saw too many variables to deal with. While walking, Disk noticed a few girls, gathering around something. Disk went to investigate and was astonished. In the middle of the giggling girls there was a 10-yar-old Blade been hugged and nuzzled. Among the girls there was Konoka, the Narutaki twins, Haruna Saotome, Makie Sasaki and Ku Fei.

"Oh, love me. I better tell this to the others." – Disk ran off, trying to find the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Blade was having the time of his life. This deal with Kamo was even better than the last one.

_Flashback:_

_ "So, in exchange for you helping me score with the girls in here, you want to know everything about Setsuna, right?" – Blade asked. He and Kamo were making business again. This time, the ermine wanted Setsuna to make a pactio with Negi. But for that, he needed to know what Setsuna liked in man._

_ "She's an overprotective sister to Mio." – Blade began._

_ "No duh! I've noticed." – Kamo trembled when he remembered Setsuna threatened to 'boil him into a stew' after he set Mio and Negi up into a pactio._

_ "Her height is 165 cm and her measurements are; bust 89, waist 59 and her hip 86. Her signature panties are striped." – Blade informed, like they were talking about the weather. This however made Kamo smirk:_

_ "And what type of man she likes?"_

_ "If I had to guess, I'll say she likes strong man. Man who prove their value in battle." – Blade said. – "And that's all I know. Though I don't think it will help. I don't see the little brat Negi lasting two minutes in a real fight."_

_ "You underestimate him." – Kamo warned._

_ "Whatever._ _Now, you keep your end; how can I get a girl in this school if they all drool over that Negi kid?" - Blade muttered to himself._

"_Well, brother Negi is a 10-year-old. The girls in his class, especially Ayaka, are all shotacons. They like young cuteness. That's why I have this: Age Deceiving Pills." – Kamo showed him a jar with red and blue candy balls. – "Take a red one and you'll become younger."_

_ "And does this thing really works?" – Blade asked, examining a red pill in his hands._

_ "Hey, would I lie to one of my homies?" – Kamo asked. Blade took the pill in his mouth. The air around him exploded and when the smoke cleared there was a 10-year-old Blade._

_ "Hell yeah! It works!" – Blade gave his trademark demonic smirk, which looked even creepier in a 10-year-old. Kamo wasn't finished, however:_

_ "Yeah, but I still need you to do something else for me. Here's the plan. I'll make sure Negi and Setsuna see you with the girls. Then you only have to turn a little abusive. Negi will jump right away to protect his class. You guys fight, while Setsuna, watches. After she sees brother Negi fighting, she'll be at his knees." – Kamo concluded._

_ "That depends on his performance." – Blade opined._

_End of Flashback._

It wasn't long before Disk returned with Cruz, Kuchinashi, Mio, Setsuna, Kamo, Nodoka and Yue. The group had all sorts of different reactions.

"Father!" – Cruz gasped.

**«…just got…»**

"…Chibi!" – Setsuna gapped at the younger Blade. Mio on the other hand was thrilled.

"Hooray, Big Brother is mini!"

"How did this happen?" – Setsuna questioned.

"My turn to act." – Kamo whispered. He took Mio's card when she wasn't looking and used it to communicate telepathically with Negi.

_Meanwhile, with Negi…_

Negi had just returned from the teacher's room. He was on his way to his shared dorm when he felt a presence touching his mind. It was Kamo.

"_Negi, we've got trouble! That jerk Blade is attacking your students!"_

"_What? Where?"_ – Negi asked, telepathically.

"_In the grounds of the Clock Tower, close by the lake."_ – Kamo said.

Negi ran to the nearest window and climbed onto his staff. Negi, been polite, smart and kind, wasn't much of a threat normally. But that wasn't the general rule when it came to the safety of his students.

_Back with Blade…_

More girls of class 3-A appeared and joined the crowd. Among them were the class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro and the 3 cheerleaders Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina.

"Hey, look at him. He's like a real priest, only miniaturized." – Misa cheered. Ayaka was the only one who wasn't drooling over Blade.

"I can't believe you actually like that brat. He may be just a kid now, but down there he is still a lolicon priest!" – Ayaka muttered, and then her expression became dreamy. – "Unlike Negi, who is polite, sensitive and selfless; a true gentlemen. Oh, there he is!"

And that was true. Negi was flying towards the event, with an uncharacteristic aggravated glare. Blade looked up and grinned. Time to do his part; he might actually beat the crap out of that kid.

"Little boy!" – Blade fired up, to startle the girls and make them stand away. The fight was about to begin.

"Sagitta Magica" – Negi cried out, unleashing 100 arrows of light. Blade was ready for them.

"Magnetic World: Anti-arrows!" – the arrows were simply diverted from their course. – "You gotta do much better than that, pipsqueak! Graviton!"

Negi suddenly felt his body and his staff much heavier. The flying staff was slowly heading towards the ground, trembling. The staff had defensive spells to protect itself. Blade's Graviton and the Magic of the staff were now struggling.

"This guy…" – Blade muttered, that was taking him nowhere. – "Better change strategy! Gyro Graviton!"

"Uaaa!" – Negi was knocked flying, onto his staff. But he managed to regain control. – "That was close!"

"Magnetic World: Negi Springfield!" – Blade shouted and Negi was rapidly been attracted to Blade. – "Tempest Thread!"

Negi was being pulled to Blade and six massive slicing strings were heading towards the mage. But Negi had another trick up his sleeve.

"Ensis Exsequens!" – Negi's hand formed a sword of light. Blade laughed at that.

"Ah! Fat chance! Only God can severe these strin…What the?" – Blade's smirk turned into a dumbfounded expression when his threads were sliced like butter.

"Wow!" – Setsuna was truly amazed.

"That's my Negi." – Kamo bragged.

"He just cut the strings!" – Cruz gasped. For a moment he forgot about his Disk-problem and turned to the cyborg. – "How did he do that?"

"I don't know." – Disk answered, frustrated. She was still analyzing the fight with her scanner. – "I can only tell one thing: the way Negi uses his powers is similar, in a way, to how a Needless activates their Fragment!"

"But that makes no sense. For starters, Fragments aren't magic and Needless can't have more than one Fragment, but Negi has dozens of powers." – Cruz countered.

"Yeah, but it's all that I know so far." – Disk said. – "Negi collets the energy around him and uses different parts of his brain. His powers are fuelled by the energy collected and activated by said parts of the brain."

"But why are they fighting in the first place! Shouldn't we stop this?" – Nodoka said, nervous. Yue was about to intervene when…

"No, don't!" – Kamo said. He approached the two girls and whispered. He had to make something up. – "This is all part of the plan…huh, an exercise, yeah! Blade agreed with me to set this thing up for helping Negi get stronger! Look even the other girls are enjoying this."

"Go Negi! Go Blade!" – the 3 cheerleaders cheered enthusiastically. Not only the students were observing but they were also putting some bets. Ayaka was definitely on Negi's.

Yue frowned; she smelled something fishy. Even though Kamo was loyal to Negi, he usually set him up for Pactios. Maybe this was the same case, though Yue couldn't see how this was going to help. Now Negi was on the ground, facing Blade in a ground level battle. The chibi lolicon Priest decided to take this to a higher level.

"Play time is over! Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy!" – Blade created a humongous fireball with both his hands. Many girls retreated because of the heat. – "Eat this!"

Blade threw it at Negi. The young mage only had two seconds to act.

"Negi!" – many of the girls screamed.

"Flans Paries Venti Vertentis" – Negi created a small but powerful tornado around him. The inside of the whirlwind, where Negi was hiding, was calm and safe. The flame hit the tornado and soon it became a tornado of fire. Inside, Negi had an idea!

"Industria Conversionem!" – Negi absorbed the fire, like he did when he first fought Blade. Then, Negi used a great concentration of energy to the next teleporting spell. – "Spatium Pontem!"

Negi disappeared and the tornado died out. Outside, everyone saw the tornado disappear and Negi was nowhere to be seen.

"Ney, where did he go?" – Blade asked.

"Torrentem Flammis!" – Negi cried out, right behind Blade. Inside after he had absorbed the fire in the tornado, he used a teleporting spell. Now he was unleashing the fire he had absorbed. Blade was tossed away, burning. Fortunately, Blade fire fragments gave him resistance to heat. The clone of the Second Christ was now wearing his devil-like smirk.

"I've gotta to admit, you're tougher than I thought. I give you that. But now, play time is over!" – Blade prepared.

"Why are you attacking my students?" – Negi asked furious. Blade didn't answer; that fight was no longer about fulfilling his end of the bargain with Kamo. He was enjoying it and didn't intend to stop just about now. Disk figured it was the best time to intervene.

"Blade! I've finished scanning Negi. His powers are activated by different parts of the brain, working at the same time. It's no different than a Missing Link." – the cyborg shouted and Blade smirked.

"Missing Link, huh? That makes thing easier!" – Blade roared. Negi didn't know what a Missing Link was, but he couldn't care about that now.

"What a Missing Link?" – Nodoka asked.

"It's a Fragment that requires several parts of the brain to be activated." – Cruz explained.

**«I think I know what that idiot is gonna do.»**

"Vulcan Shock Ignition!" – Blade fired a smaller but still dangerously hot fireball at Negi. The mage wiped it out with a simple spell.

"Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" – a powerful gust of wind put the fireball out. Blade however smirked.

"Gotcha, pipsqueak!" – Blade shouted and from the extinguished fireball, purple threads appeared and completely immobilized Negi. – "You liked that? Kandata String hidden inside Vulcan Shock Ignition. You can cut those stings if you can't move. Magnetic World: Negi Springfield!"

Negi was sent flying towards Blade. It was then that the Priest's strategy became clear.

**«I knew it!»** - Kuchinashi wrote on her board.

"Hooray, Big Brother is gonna win." – Mio cheered.

"I see, he needed to be close enough to Negi to do it." – Cruz said.

"To do what?" – Nodoka said, worried.

"Look." – Disk pointed at the two boys. Blade was now face-to-face with Negi. The lolicon pulled his head back and gave Negi a head-butt.

"Head-butt? Was that what he planned to do?" – Yue said, astonished.

"What is that light?" – Nodoka asked. Blade's Byakugou emitted streams of blue light as its power dug into Negi's brain.

"Hey, what gives?" – Kamo asked.

"What are you doing?" – Negi asked, feeling terrified.

"I'll be taking all of your powers now, even if I have to dig 'em out of your brain!" – Blade roared.

"Spac…" – Negi tried a spell, but Blade saw that coming.

"Graviton!" – Negi's body was too heavy to move, trapped between the ground and Blade, as the lightning show continued.

"Oh, no!" – Disk said, her scan showing energy reaching dangerous levels.

"What is it?" – Cruz asked.

"I can't believe this, but all shows it is true. The energy unleashed by their contact is unmistakable." – Disk cried out.

"What is it?" – Cruz growled.

"Reverse Rejection Reaction!"

**Cliffhanger time! I know Negi is not a Needless, let alone a clone of God. But just wait, ok. The explanation will be revealed a bit in the next chapter. But everything will be totally explained in the sequel. READ and REVIEW, please!**


	6. Switch

**The Needless and the Mage**

**In this chapter, the ****Needless**** Setsuna will be called just 'Setsuna' and the ****Negima**** will be 'Setsuna S' for her surname. In this chapter, the demon Wilhelm Herrmann will have fire and paralyzing powers, instead of petrification spells. He can only turn people into statues when he is in his demon form. Also, the Fragment Bionic Compressor can also influence water. Rated T for Negi's bad language.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 6: Switch**_

"What is it?" – Cruz growled.

"Reverse Rejection Reaction!" – Disk replied. Everyone winced. The memory of the last Reverse Rejection Reaction still burned in their minds.

"Father, you have to stop it, hurry! Stay away from him!" – Cruz shouted. Blade heard him, but by now his forehead and Negi's were stuck to each other.

"Magnetic World…Anti-Negi Springfield." – Blade gasped and the two were fired in different directions. The cancelled reaction caused Blade's magic-induced youth to be cancelled out as well, returning him to his true age. Both fighters passed out. The girls of the class attended to Negi, while the Needless team attended to Blade.

Unbeknowst to everyone, someone was watching the whole scene from the shadows. An old man, wearing a large black leather jacket and a large hat. With him, three small girls made of green slime were standing.

"That priest is news. Maybe he could serve as well." – the man turned to the three slime girls and instructed. – "Ameko, Purin, Suramui, we may have to bring a few extra hostages for bait."

"Yes, master Graf Herrmann." – the three girls replied.

_In the schools infirmary, that evening…_

Both Blade and Negi were taken to the school's infirmary. Eve was somewhere else, drinking something to restore her energy. While Asuna, Ayaka, Setsuna S, Konoka, Yue and Nodoka remained with the group, the cheerleaders and the other girls were already in her dorms. Mio also went to sleep, as well, ordered by Setsuna.

"That jerk, priest! I knew he was nothing but bad news!" – Ayaka growled, giving a venom look at the unconscious priest in the other bed. Cruz uttered an apology.

"Sorry about him, but when Father gets into a fight he…"

"Don't you even think about defending him, you shrimp!" – Ayaka snapped at Cruz, who recoiled before the older girl's anger.

**«Cruz was just apologizing for what Blade did! And Cruz is no shrimp!»** - Kuchinashi wrote down on her board with an angry frown. Ayaka prepared for a comeback, but someone just burst in. It was Asuna.

"Negi!" – Asuna cried out, looking at the bed where Negi slept.

"Not so loud, Asuna. This is the infirmary." – Konoka reminded.

"And brother Negi needs to sleep." – Kamo added. Asuna had just come out of her detention for attacking Blade **(Chapter 3 – Pervs cutting deals)**

"What happened to him?" – Asuna asked. Everyone else looked at each other.

"Well…that's a bit of a long story." – Disk said.

_Meanwhile, in the Dean's office…_

The Dean, Konoemon Konoe (AKA Uzulumakini for Eve), was relaxing while drinking a cup of tea. This was one of the rare times when he could enjoy his peace, while most of the time he had to deal with paperwork. That was the worst part of his job.

But for now, nothing could disrupt his peace and quiet time…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" – that sonic roar/shriek shattered the glass window behind the man, along with his cup of tea. So much for his peace and quiet.

_Back on the infirmary, a few seconds earlier…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" – Asuna roared/shrieked after everyone told her what had happened during her detention. It took Konoka, Setsuna S **(A.N.: Read the A.N. in the beginning of the chapter)**, Nodoka and Yue to stop Asuna from murdering the unconscious Blade. Ayaka actually supported Asuna on this.

While everyone was distracted, Disk saw her chance. Very quickly and unnoticed, the cyborg girl transformed her finger into a syringe with a needle. Negi didn't even whimper when the needle penetrated the skin of his arm. Disk took a blood sample and hid it in a compartment of her body.

"You know, there's something that just doesn't add up. How come Blade was a 10-year-old when we found him?" – Setsuna asked. Asuna beamed at that and turned to Kamo, with a feral look.

"Do you know of anything?" – she asked. Now everyone had their attention to the ermine. Kamo felt a chill up his spine and stammered:

"No…'course n-not." – Asuna grabbed Kamo and looked him in the eyes.

"The truth, Kamo! Out with it." – Asuna demanded.

"Ok, fine I admit it." – Kamo said. He would rather tell the truth right about now than face her wrath when she found out about later. – "I gave Blade some Age Deceiving Pills to make him look younger. That way he could get some girls to himself."

"What? Why did you do that?" – Asuna roared.

"It was a bargain. In return he gave me information about Setsuna." – Kamo confessed.

"Who, me?" – Setsuna S said.

"I think he means _me_." – Setsuna retorted. – "But why?"

"Because I needed to know what type of guys you like, so I could set you up in a Pactio with Negi. I asked Blade to fight Negi a little, but I never asked him to do _this._"

"Wait, pactio?" – then Setsuna recalled the requirements to a Pactio and blushed. – "You wanted me to _kiss_ a 10-year-old?"

"It's not that bad. There are lots of advantages of having a Pactio." – Kamo said, but Asuna squeezed him.

"That's not the point, you moron! The point is that you made another set up and this time Negi came out of it hurt." – Asuna growled.

"That's right, you selfish rodent! I'll grind you into dog food!" – Ayaka growled even more ferocious than Asuna. Kamo managed to escape Asuna's grip and hide behind Konoka. The door opening up was what saved Kamo from the full wrath of the two girls. It was Eve.

"Hello everyone! I'm back and I have energy to spare."

"Can you wake them up?" – Cruz asked.

"No problem!" – Eve began to create a tentacle from her chest. The tentacle split in two and each end attached to one of the patients' mouth. – "CPR should do just fine."

"What you don't even want to use your lips?" – Asuna asked, creeped out with Eve's power.

"Wait, I'll give CPR to Negi!" – Ayaka urged, before Asuna stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't, you shotacon!" – and so the two girls began another of their usual arguments. Time ticked on; until everyone left the infirmary, save for Eve.

"No worries. A girl volunteered to assist, she'll be getting here in no time."

_With Kuchinashi and Setsuna…_

"Phew…what a day." – Setsuna muttered.

**«Would you have do it?»** - Kuchinashi wrote down. Setsuna gave her a puzzled look:

"Do what?"

**«Kiss Negi to get one of those Pactio Card things.»**

"What? Are you crazy?" – Setsuna was suddenly blushed all the way up to her ears. – "He's a 10-year-old brat. You know I don't like guys younger than me."

**«But you were gapping at him, when he fought Blade. Face it, you always liked the warrior-type of guy.»**

"Hey…that's not true!" – Setsuna whined.

"Setsuna, Kuchinashi! Do you wanna come with Mio to the bath?" – a childish voice said. Suddenly Mio appeared before the two girls, completely naked!

"AHHHHH! Mio, why are you standing naked in the corridor?" – Setsuna freaked out. Kuchinashi wrote a single word on her board:

**«Fan-service!»**

"Huh…well, the thing is…" – Mio began.

"Yes?" – Setsuna motioned for her to continue. Mio smirked, which the two older girls found suspicious; Mio never smirked before. In less than a second, Mio changed color, shape andtexture. Setsuna was the only one who stepped back in time, when 'Mio' turned into some sort of green jelly and swallowed Kuchinashi.

"Kuchinashi!" – Setsuna cried out, but it was too late. The slime disappeared into the floor, taking Kuchinashi with her.

_A while later…_

"OK, what is your idea?" – Eve asked. The student that had offered to assist was someone called Chizuru Naba. She was known in her class to volunteer at the daycare center and was a member of the Astronomy club.

"Simple." – Chizuru put down the bag she brought and took two spring onions from it. – "We'll shove spring onions up their buttholes. It's a very effective folk cure."

"It is? OK, we'll do it!" – Eve supported. Eve flipped Blade while Chizuru did the same with Negi. Each girl took one spring onion.

"3…2…1!" – the girls stuck the vegetables on their behinds and both patients' woke up, screaming!

_A few seconds before, in the Dean's office…_

The Dean, Konoemon Konoe (AKA Uzulumakini for Eve), was relaxing in his chair, closing his eyes for instants. It was almost time to go to bed but before that he could at least enjoy the silent of the night, in his office.

But that silence wasn't meant to last.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" – the double scream shattered the glass window behind the man, _again_. So much for his peace and quiet, _again_.

_Back in the infirmary…_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" – both Negi and Blade screamed their lungs out. Chizuru had a victorious smile on her face and so did Eve.

"What the hell, man? That friggin hurt!" – Negi roared like a mad man. Blade fell off the bed, in his own face.

"Looks like that worked just fine." – Chizuru said, exiting the infirmary. Not long after that, the window shattered and a tall man wearing black clothes grabbed Eve.

"Hey, let me go!" – Eve struggled. But the man chanted a spell that made her fall asleep.

"What on Earth…" – Blade muttered. The man spoke before they could say or do anything.

"If you want your friend Eve and all the others my associates have captured, come to the World Tree." – and with that, the man disappeared.

"Oh, no! Eve!" – Blade shouted dramatically.

"What the heck was that about?" – Negi asked, uninterested. Then, the door burst opened and both Setsunas entered hysterically.

"Mio and Kuchinashi disappeared…"

"My mistress and the others were attack…I could do nothing…"

"Ok, quick stop! First, you stripes." – Negi said. None of them noticed Negi just called the Speed Needless by 'stripes'. A few minutes later, everything was explained.

Setsuna S was with Konoka, Asuna, Nodoka and Yue when two slime creatures appeared suddenly out of nowhere and swallowed all the others but her. She said she had failed her mistress Konoka.

Setsuna claimed she was with Kuchinashi when a naked Mio (Negi had a nosebleed at this) showed up and transformed into slime, taking Kuchinahsi with her.

"We have to save your friends and Eve!" – Blade yelled, appearing to be worried sick.

"Ok, but let's get one thing straight: nobody abducts my underlings without permission." – Negi roared. Both Setsunas looked from Negi to Blade and vice-versa.

"Don't you tell that…" – Setsuna began.

"These two have just…" – Setsuna S said.

"Switched personalities!" – both girls cried out.

_Later, the heroes were on their way…_

Negi and Setsuna S made their way to the place, riding on the mage's staff. Setsuna and Blade were right behind them, running with their Speed Fragment. Both girls were still stunned that the small, polite, young professor and the big, rude, lolicon priest had switched personalities. What's more; why would some jelly and an old man kidnap their companions and expect Negi and Blade to find them?

Below the crownof the giant tree, Asuna stirred. All she could remember was her and Konoka returning to their dorm and then nothing. As she examined her surroundings, she noticed she was standing up, paralyzed from the neck down.

"Hey, what…"

"Asuna." – Konoka's voice called. What Asuna saw next left her dumbfounded. Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, Eve, Cruz, Kuchinashi, and Mio were all paralyzed, inside an improvised manger. Mio was dressed like an angel, hanging at the top of the scenario. Cruz was wrapped in a blanket, lying on a crib. Konoka was at his side, dressing like Virgin Mary, while Eve was dressed like Joseph. Nodoka, Yue and Kuchinashi were at the sidelines, each wearing mildly majestic clothes and carrying a different object. Nodoka was carrying gold, Yue frankincense and Kuchinashi myrrh.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" – Asuna asked, openmouthed.

"You got complaints, ask that creep! We're paralyzed." – Eve growled, indicating with her head to the man dressed in leather. He spoke with a rich British accent.

"I apologized for the kidnap but I had needed hostages to lure Negi and the priest here." – the man said, smiling.

"What's your idea, you freak?" – Asuna roared. – "Why the whole Baby Jesus Crib thing?"

"What do you want from the Father?" – Cruz asked, trying to set himself free from theblanket but to no avail.

"And why are you wearing such a weird hat?" – Eve demanded. Everyone else looked at the Doppelganger, sweatdropping.

"Eve, that's not important." – Cruz muttered.

"I disagree." – Eve replied.

"I believe an explanation is in order. I am count Wilhelm Josef Von Graf Herrmann. Thought I call myself a count, my family's name is falling into degradation, lately." – the man said with a smile, taking off his hat.

"Then, for short, I'm gonna call you Honda." – Eve said. Everyone gapped at her, but only one young voice filled with viciousness dared to say:

"You really are a dumb bitch, you know?"

"Negi!" – Asuna shouted.

"Professor!" – Yue and Nodoka shrieked, relieved.

"Let go of our friends, or you'll regret it, mister." – Blade said in a gallant tone.

"Blade!"

"Big brother…and Setsuna." – Mio called out. Blade and Negi had arrived, and both Setsunas were with them.

"You know, old fart, the ladies nowadays don't like been abducted." – Negi said with a smirk. That didn't go unnoticed to the hostages.

"…Did Professor Negi just insult that sir?" – Nodoka asked, completely surprised.

"Now that you mention it, he seems a little…bloodthirsty." – Yue said.

"I see you have arrived, Negi Springfield and Adam Blade. Good." – Herrmann said.

"We must ask you, good sir, to release our good friends at once, please?" – Blade requested.

"Did Father just talked politely to someone who's not a little girl?" – Cruz asked, disturbed.

"It's a long story." – Setsuna said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. These girls are the perfect bait to lure you two here. My associates and I were hired to test the young Negi Springfield, though after watching your fight, we figured it was best to test you both." – Herrmann said.

"So you're just some rich boy's dog." – Negi said, lightning up a cigarrete with his powers. – "Let's get on with this. We fight, I'll beat the crap out of ya and take the girls, wearing nothing but socks, back to school."

Negi leaped against Herrmann, preparing his fist.

"Eat this! Sagitta Magica!" – Negi fired countless arrows of light at Herrmann. However, out of nowhere, a green slime appeared before Herrmann and absorbed all the arrows.

"What the hell?" – Negi roared. The slime morphed into three similar figures: three little girls.

"These are my associates: Ameko, Pudding and Suramui, the Slime sisters." – Herrmann said, introducing the 3 jelly creatures. Upon seeing the slime sisters, Neg was all fired up.

"Slaves!" – Negi looked at Blade, and both Setsunas. – "You take care of the old fart. I'll deal with the little girls."

"Why should we listen to you?" – Sestuna asked.

"Professor?" – Setsuna S was gapping at Negi. Never before had the sweet little kid used such language.

"Let's go. Negi needs help." – Blade jumped to face Herrmann.

"Since when you care about anyone who isn't a little girl?" – Setsuna asked aggravated, but both girls followed him, none the less.

With the hostage group, everyone was watching the scene, puzzled.

"Is it just me, or is Cruz acting like Blade?" – Eve said.

"His name is Negi. I'm Cruz…and yeah, I've noticed." – Cruz answered.

"And Mr. Priest is acting like Professor Negi." – Nodoka noted. Cruz looked at Mio with a pleading look.

"Mio can you use your Power to move?"

"No. Sorry. They took my card too." – Mio lamented.

"Eve?" – Cruz turned to the Doppelganger girl.

"Nope, baby Jesus." – she sighed.

"Then it's up to them. And don't call me 'baby Jesus'." – Cruz sighed watching the fight. On the Herrmann VS Blade and Setsuna duo fight, things weren't going well.

"Dean Drive: Fox Hound!" – Setsuna attacked Herrmann head on, but the man dodged easily. He then retaliated with a serial of quick punches, throwing Setsuna away.

"How…did you do that? A normal human can't be that fast." – Setsuna said, trying to stand up.

"I'm not a normal human, am I?" – Herrmann replied. Setsuna S wielded her sword, Yūnagi, against the enemy.

"You will pay for arming my mistress." – the swordswoman cried out. However, Herrmann was too fast. He quickly punched the two girls, shoving them away.

"Little boy!" – Blade cried out. He punched Herrmann but the man grabbed Blade's firing fist. The heat didn't burn through his clothing nor his skin.

"Fire is harmless against me. As a matter of fact, it makes me stronger." – Herrmann replied, firing his own fire fist against Blade. The priest fell back.

"Then I'll try Maiden Restriction!" – Blade shouted, unleashing a wave of paralyzing odor.

"Hold your breath." – Setsuna said to Setsuna S. Herrmann suddenly fell on his knees, paralyzed.

"What…trickery is this?" – the man asked.

"That odor paralyses the enemy while you inhale it. So as long as you breath, you can't move." – Blade said, believing victory was theirs.

"Air, hu? Then how about this." – Herrmann surroundings burned and he was able to stand up, once again.

"What?" – Blade gasped.

"If I use my fire to consume the air infected with your fragrance, I have nothing to fear." – Herrmann explained.

"Time for a different approach. Graviton!" – Blade shouted and Herrmann fell to his knees again. But this time, Herrmann could not get up. His entire body weighed about a ton.

"What did you do?"

"I increased the gravity. Now you go, girls!" – Blade said to both Setsunas. The two girls began their double attack.

"Dean Drive: Black Bird!"

"Deon Slayer!"

Blade de-activated the graviton just a second before the attacks hit Herrmann. The man was tossed back. Despite that, he got back up with a pleased smile.

"Excellent move. Paralyze me, so that your companions could strike me. Then let me go just a moment before the attacks hit me so they would deal a greater amount of damage. You caught me in surprise, but I assure you it won't happen again." – Herrmann warned.

"We'll see that. Gyro Graviton!" – Blade called out. However, this time a pendant around Herrmann neck glowed. Blade's attack was like cancelled out. At the same time, a similar pendant around Asuna's neck glowed and the said girl screamed.

"Asuna!" – Setsuna S cried out.

"I had a small insurance ready, in case you turned out to be better than I had anticipated. Miss Kagurazaka has the very rare ability to cancel magic. And your powers are no exception." – Herrmann explained with a taunting grin.

"I see. Those twin pendants allow him to use Asuna's powers. We have to destroy one of the pendants." – Setsuna S said.

"And don't bother going to Miss Kagurazaka. I have a magic barrier around her." – Herrmann said.

"Magnetic World: pendant!" – Blade said, but nothing happened.

"The only way out of this is to defeat me." – Herrmann said.

"We wouldn't try if we couldn't." – Setsuna bragged. Meanwhile, the Negi VS Slime trio fight was taking a different route. So far Negi had been striking the sisters with attacks that were barely able to hit them. The slimes were either unaffected by the strikes or were able to avoid them. It was as if Negi was toying with them.

"Is that all you got? No wonder you've chosen to take on us." – said Suramui. – "With such weakling attacks, you would never stand a chance against the old man."

"Ah!" – Negi chuckled. – "If I wanted to terminate you girls, I would have done it before. I've been playing with you. Now…Now I'm serious." – Negi said, giving them a demonic smirk. The girls became a bit nervous.

"Time to end this! Shundo!" – Negi ran faster than the eye could see and stopped right in front of the sisters. He bowed down, showing them a bouquet of roses. – "PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIENDS!"

"What the heck?" – Asuna, Eve, Cruz and all the other hostages gasped. Negi and the sisters stood like that for three seconds until the slimes acted in unison:

"Rejected Punch!" – Ameko, Suramui and Pudding shouted like one, punching Negi so hard he was tossed around in the ground, making huge craters where ever he landed. Needless to say, the bouquet was ruined.

"What the hell is with you, Negi? This isn't time to play ladiesman!" – Asuna roared.

"Why is Negi acting like Big Brother?" – Mio asked.

"It might have been the Reverse Rejection Reaction." – Cruz opined. – "But for now, we should think of how to get out of here."

Negi stood back up and roared like a mad animal. _Now_, he was really serious.

"I'll strip you until your wearing nothing but socks. Flower of Wind: Weapon Stripping!" – the jelly sisters were blown away by a powerful wind, which misshaped them went they hit the floor, again. The Slime sister regained their form.

"Say what? That should have torn your clothes to pieces!" – Negi growled.

"Our clothes are slime, so they're part of our bodies, you moron!" – Suramui said. – "You can't destroy our clothes."

"Serves you right you perv!" – Ameko shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" – Negi howled like an injured dog, falling on his knees. – "I put all that fight for nothing!"

"Negi, you dork, put yourself together! You're face to face with the enemy." – Asuna roared. Negi stood back up, with dead eyes.

"Since I can't cherish the image of you three naked with socks…" – Negi's dead glare turned into a killing look. – "then I have no reason to spare your asses. Judgment…Show me your half-asses!"

**(A.N.: The '**_**show me your half-asses**_**' is a pun of Episode 14 of ****Needless**** . In Japanese, '**_**judgment'**_** and '**_**show one's half-ass**_**' are pronounced in the same way. Negi is intending to use Blade's **_**Judgment: Execution**_** catchphrase)**

"Actually, I would rather you would show your whole asses! Cantus Bellax!" – Negi's spell enhanced all of his capabilities. The boy used that to punch the sisters into the air.

"Torrentem Flammis!" – Negi fired a torrent of flames against the slime sisters before they landed. – "Bombardas Maxima!"

That spell caused the fire to increase its explosive power, causing the sisters to explode before they even touched the ground. Negi drew an horizontal line with his thumb.

"But you better be wearing socks!" – Negi drew a vertical line with his thumb, making a cross with the previous line. What was left of the sister fell on the ground like puddles of burning jelly.

"If you could have taken care of them so easily, why didn't you did that before?" – Eve asked hysterically.

" 'Cause I still wanted to see them in socks." – Negi said, indifferent. – "When I learned I couldn't I decide to wrap it up."

"Blade and the Setsunas need help!" – Eve said.

"I'm going, but first: Flower of Wind!" – Negi summoned a powerfull blow against the Crib and Asuna. The wind didn't counter the paralyzing spell nor the magic barrier, but it did blow their clothes (save for Cruz's) away, leaving them with nothing but socks.

"You knew that wouldn't set us free, Professor." – Nodoka asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I only wanted to see you in socks." – Negi said with a mild nosebleed.

"I'm gonna friggin kill you!" – Eve, Mio and Asuna said.

**«I'm gonna friggin kill you!»** - Kuchinashi wrote on her board, with no explanation of how she was able to do it with the paralyzing spell still on.

"This is enough!" – Herrmann had unleashed a paralyzing spell which stroke both Setsunas. Now only Blade remained.

"Mail delivery, you old fart!" – Negi cried out, as he threw a punch. Herrmann avoid the blow by nearly an inch.

"So you join our fight, young Negi. Good. This is the moments I've been waiting."

"Negi, Father, I just realized something!" – Cruz called out. Everyone turned momentarily to him. – "Those pendants can be destroyed by high pressured water."

"But there's not enough water in here." – Negi complained. – "And my powers are based on wind and lightning. I can only produce a weak stream of water."

"Then do it." – Blade whispered, so that Herrmann wouldn't ear. – "I'll take care of the rest."

"So, you give up?" – Herrmann asked.

"Give up? We are just warming up!" – Negi replied.

"Good. That's exactly what I want. Give me all you've got, you two." – Herrmann said.

"Aqua Fluunt!" – Negi called out. A small continuous stream of water hit Herrmann's pendant. Unfortunately, it didn't had enough strength to destroy it.

"Is that how you plant to destroy my tool? That spell isn't even worth cancelling…" – Herrmann mocked.

"Bionic Compressor!" – Blade shouted. The pressure of the water increased immensely and the crystal pendant shattered. The one around Asuna's neck was also destroyed.

"How…How did you…" – Herrmann questioned, in disbelief.

"My Bionic Compressor can influence atmospheric pressure. However, I can also use it to control the pressure of water." – Blade said.

"Well, now that you have teamed up against me, the odds are in your favor. Perhaps it is time for me to return to my true form." – Herrmann muttered. His body began to grow and change shape.

"Oh, no! Father, Negi, run! He's a demon!" – Cruz shouted.

"What?" – both the mage and the clone gasped. And it was true; Herrmann was a tall demon. His head could easily peek through a window of the 1st floor of a building. His teeth were shaped like squares. His hair turned into two horns. The torso, arms and legs were muscled, while the tail was incredibly thin.

"Eternal Statue!" – Herrmann roared and fired a white fire from his mouth. Negi and Blade dodged by jumping backwards.

"Watch it! If that fire strikes you, you'll turn into statues!" – Setsuna S warned.

"Little Boy: Continuous Bombardment!" – Blade shouted, but the fire didn't harm the demon.

"Eternal Statue!" – Herrmann roared again. Blade used his Speed Fragment to dodge it. However, some of the white flames hit Herrmann's clawed hand. The fingers turned into stone, but the demon executed a spell that reverted the whole thing.

"Hey, you saw that?" – Negi asked.

"Yes, turns out the poisonous animal can die by its own poison." – Blade said. The mage and the Needless looked at each other and smiled.

"You ready for it, priest?" – Negi smirked.

"If you are, little boy!" – Blade said, in a more friendly tone. – "I'll try a new fragment I have acquired."

Negi and Blade remained in the same place for a while to convince Herrmann to attack:

"Eternal Statue!" – he fired another wave of white, petrifying flames.

"Wind: Elegant Cyclone!" – Blade shouted, creating a cyclone that stopped the flames.

"Flower of Wind!" – Negi called out, joining forces with Blade. The joined wind attack turned the terrifying fire against Herrmann. Before the demon could cry out, the white flames completely wrapped around him. When the fire stopped, Herrmann was a statue.

"Now, the final blow. Power!" – Blade jumped and fired a punch into the statue, breaking it into pieces. With that the paralyzing spell was gone and the girls and Cruz ran to Blade and Negi.

"NEGI!" – Asuna, Eve, Mio and Kuchinashi ran towards the little teacher.

"Calm down, ladies. I have…" – the four girls punched his lights out and the perverted little boy collapsed.

Cruz sighed. That had been a weird night. Suddenly, he felt a presence. It was old, powerful, dark…he looked up to the World Tree, but he saw nobody.

"_Strange…who could have that be?_" – Cruz thought.

"So, this is the said priest, hu?" – said the dark figure hummed to her subordinate. – "Well he is strong, I admit."

"Yes, mistress." – Chachamaru, the subordinate, said. Suddenly, the mistress noticed something.

"Is there something wrong, mistress?" – the cyborg girl asked.

"For a moment, I sensed the green haired kid detected me." – Evangeline murmured. – "Oh, well. No matter, let's return home, Chachamaru."

"Yes, mistress Evangeline." – Chachamaru replied.

**Sorry that I killed Herrmann and the Slime sister, but the truth is, I never really liked them. Blade's Wind fragment came from Madam Black. She appears in the ****Needless Manga****, Saint Rose Academy Arc and in ****Needless 0****. The Bionic Compressor belongs to Rin, who also appears in the Saint Rose Academy Arc. **

**The whole idea of Baby Jesus Crib is a Christmas Tradition we have in my country. A friend of mine suggested that! How awkward it could be for a demon to arrange his hostages in a religious festivity scenario. The reasons why Cruz figured out how the pendants could be destroyed, that Herrmann was a demon and how he noticed Evangeline's presence will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, Disk will make a revelation using the blood sample she took from the unconscious Negi. Plus, next chapter, Cruz will finally go crossdress-Yamada.**


	7. Class begins now

**The Needless and the Mage**

**In this chapter, the ****Needless**** Setsuna will be called just 'Setsuna' and the ****Negima**** will be 'Setsuna S' for her surname. This chapter begins on someone's (you'll guess who) POV. Ku Fei will talk like she does on the Manga and Chachazero will act just like she does in the Anime.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 7: Class begins now**_

As I walked to the room, wearing a Madora girl student's uniform, my mind drifted to the recent events. After Negi and Father rescued us from that demon and the slime sisters. It turned out that the cancelled Reverse Rejection Reaction had really exchanged their personalities. After forcing them to redo the all thing, they returned to normal, with no memories of what happened. We agreed we would never tell them.

I opened the door to Class 3-A's homeroom and entered. Negi was about to begin his lesson. I approached him and let him introduce me to the rest of the class.

"Class, today we have a new classmate. This is Yamada Nadeshiko, just arrived from Osaka." – Negi said in his cheerful tone. I bowed, smiling nervously, as the whole class said hi!

My real name is actually Cruz Schild and, believe it or not, I'm a guy. I entered Madora all-girls school under the alias 'Yamada Nadeshiko'. I did so to investigate a case. When Negi and Father saved us, I detected the presence of a mind watching, in a brunch of the World Tree. Mind you that I said 'detected the present of a mind' and not 'saw someone'. This is because of a discovery I made 7 weeks before I and the others were sucked into the past. My all friends are Needless and I thought I wasn't until I woke up and I could hear the minds of every living creature around me, including other humans. It was then I remembered a memory I had suppressed long ago: my Fragment, Telepathy!

In time I discovered I could easily read minds. Also, I could create, with much endeavor, fake images, sounds or thoughts in other people's heads. I could also create a shield around my mind, in case some other mind reader tried to spy on my thoughts. This is why Nodoka's artifact burned when it tried to invade my thoughts. I have to admit, fighting the mind-reader diary wasn't very difficult. That's also how I learned how to destroy Herrmann's pendant and that he was a demon: by entering his mind. I was just lucky the demon was busy fighting, otherwise, he may have noticed my presence.

The mind I sensed in the World Tree was powerful, old, and strongly telepathic. I couldn't even scratch through the surface thoughts. I only got her name, Evangeline and that she was a student of 3-A class. I used my power to let in that same class, so I could get to know this girl. The truth is, I want to become stronger, but for that I need a teacher. And in the moment I saw her mind power, I knew she was the one I needed.

"You may sit with Evangeline McDowell. That's the only available place we have at the moment." – Negi indicated, pointing at said place. There she was! The girl I was looking for. And I was gonna sit right next to her. Finally, luck is on my side.

I sat at Evangeline's right. She was looking at me, but I had a pretty good hunch she recognized me from that night. I had heard a few rumors that she was a vampire. Usually I wouldn't believe it, but with all the magic-freaky stuff that I've seen recently…

Negi began his lesson, though I didn't pay much of attention. I had to fall in this Evangeline's good graces, if I wanted her to teach me. If I tried to scan her mind now, she would certainly detect me. Maybe, I should scan some of the other students. I may find something useful about Evangeline.

First I went into Kazumi Asakura, the reporter. She might know a little about every student in the class. I found nothing useful. Except that she had the overwhelming desire of getting on my dirt. Man, is she a reporter or a paparazzo?

Next, I choose Asuna, Negi's closest friend. She kind reminds of Eve, though Asuna is much smarter. This one was strange. I tried to get into her mind, but everything went black when I did so. It was as if I lose my power when my mind got near hers. Then I remembered she had that weird power to cancel magic _and_ fragments. She did so when Father fought her.

My third try was Asuna's rival(?), Ayaka. She was the class representative. Her mind seemed normal at first, until…I saw millions of fantasies involving Negi! Good Lord, images of Negi cosplaying hundreds of different things. In some of them, he was dressed like a girl! Damn, this Ayaka is a hentai shotacon! But the greatest shock came when I found some images of myself! Holy cow, this girl had begun fantasizing about me? I pulled out of her mind, before I encountered something else that sent me into hysterics.

"_Note to self: never approach Ayaka Yukihiro's mind."_ – I said in my mind.

I peeked into all the other students' minds and found nothing save for that fact that Evangeline was really a vampire and that Negi defeated her. Nobody seemed to know the extension of her powers. Negi might know but I didn't want to risk going into his head, should he know to defend his mind and detect mine.

Maybe I should try going into Evangeline's mind. She might be 100 times stronger than me, but I move slowly and…

"Auch!" – I cried out when I felt a really strong slap on my face. So strong I caused me a nosebleed. I fell on the floor and everyone looked at me. Though I knew that hadn't been a physical slap.

"Yamada! Are you alright?" – Negi asked. The whole class was worrying about me.

"Oh…I-I'm fine." – I said, compressing my nose with my fingers to stop the nosebleed.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." – Negi suggested.

"Yeah…sorry Ne-professor!" – I walked as fast as I could out of that classroom. I really could use a break to re-plan my approach. That slap was cause by Evangeline. She knew I tried to sneak into her mind and defended herself aggressively. So aggressively that I actually felt the pain of the counter-attack on my face. As I ran/walked to the infirmary, I couldn't stop but noticing that the uniform felt incredibly tight and yet…strangely comfortable.

I entered the infirmary and guess who was there, dressed like a nurse: Eve. Great, I had forgotten Eve was now the school's nurse. My disguise was blown!

"Oh, hello! Who are you?" – Eve asked. Then again, maybe not.

"I'm Cru-Yamada Nadeshiko."

"Then, for short, I'm gonna call you Yumi." – Eve said, stupidly.

"Er…Ok. I have a…nosebleed that won't stop." – I said, though I was lying. The nosebleed had already stopped but I kept my hand compressing my nose.

"I have just what you need." – Eve said, transforming her arm into a drill – "Now take off your skirt and panties. An Eve Cannon suppository will fix you right up!"

"Ahhh! No wait!" – I removed my hand from my nose. – "See, it has stopped. I just need some rest now."

"Oh, fine." – Eve pouted. – "They never let me try my way."

I lied on one of the beds and pulled the curtain. But instead of sleeping, I began thinking of a way. Now that Evangeline probably knew I was after her, I had to try a different approach. Maybe if I follow her with my thoughts fully closed, in case she probes her surroundings looking for my mind.

I heard the sound of the door opening. Two couples of feet walking into the infirmary.

"Eve, is anyone here besides the 3 of us?" – a voice asked, which I immediately recognized as Father's.

"Yeah. There's only a girl sleeping over there." – Eve said

"Then, as this school officially nominated Priest, I have the right to give the injured students a personal private check-up." – Father said, giving a perverted chuckled. Then I heard the sound of something knocking. I could only guess someone had knocked Father in the head and gave him a bump.

"We have no time for your little ideas, you lolicon." – a voice scolded. It was Disk. – "There's no problem if a student is asleep. We have discovered something important."

That sounded like big news. I decided to try another of my tricks. I entered Father's mind, so I could hear and see everything he could. After a second, I was looking at Disk from up, with Eve by my side. Disk was holding a syringe containing blood.

"I took this blood sample from Negi, when he was unconscious after the first Reverse Rejection Reaction. At first I had intents to analyze it for research purposes on this magic-stuff and then maybe to sell it to that vampire Evangeline gall for a good price."

"So?" – Eve asked, uninterested.

"I've found one substance in the sample. A substance that should be lethal to him: Eden Seed." – Disk said and even I couldn't avoid gapping at that.

"Hold on a sec. Are you saying Cruz is a Needless?" – Eve asked.

"His name is Negi. And no, he doesn't have the DNA of a Needless. But that's not even half of the shocking news. The amount of Eden Seed in his body is greater than the amount of a normal Needless. Only a restrict group of Needless could have such amount."

"Who?" – Eve asked.

"The Second Christ himself. Or even a clone of the Second." – Eve gave a meaningful look at Blade. – "Or even the 4 Simeon Great Ones."

"So he's not a Needless, but has the Eden Seed within him." – Blade concluded. – "Just another mystery to add the list."

_Later…_

I managed to sneak out of the infirmary, after I spied that conversation. Usually, I would be interested, but right now, my only priority was to earn Evangeline's favor.

It was noon and there would no class for the afternoon. I learnt that Evangeline lived with Chachamaru in a cottage on campus. While following her, I kept my mind completely closed.

However, a pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders from behind. They turned me around and I was face to face with Kazumi, who had a large smile.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your chest-check, hu?" – she asked.

"The what-check, now?" – I asked genuinelyconfused.

"Oh, yeah, you're new here." – Kazumi explained. – "As the reporter of Class 3-A, I have a complete data base on every classmate, including the measures of your chest."

"What? You can't…"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" – Kazumi broke into a run, dragging me with her. In what have I got myself into? A few moments later, I was stuck in a room with other girls: the Narutaki twins, Yue, Nodoka and a few others. Kazumi was there too, with a notepad.

"Ok, girls. Time to take it off." – Kazumi instructed and all the other girls started to take off their top clothing.

"Ah! What are you doing?" – I shouted.

"Well, what do you think?" – Kazumi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. – "I have to compare your chest to some of the girls on the class that fall onto the same breast-size category."

This was crazy! But before I could object everyone was already topless. Damn it! My…_equipment_ was getting hard!

"Sorry…no thanks, I…" – I tried to make a run for it, but Kazumi grabbed me by the neck and growled.

"Keep jabbering and I'll frigging slit your throat, ear to ear!" – she said, with an anger that reminded me of Solva's split personality.

"Well, when you put it that way…" – I gulped. I tried no to look at the other girls as Kazumi measured my chest. Man, I can't believe I just _said_ 'measured my chest'. We were all in a straight line, like soldiers listening to their commander. Though, there was something off in all of this: I noticed that Kazumi was only measuring me but none of the other girls. When Kazumi was finished, she stood back.

"Well, you're in 31st place when it comes to breast size. The twins are still in the last place. Sorry." – Kazumi said to Fumika and Fuka. They seemed disappointed. My guess was that the twins hoped they had bigger breast than I have. Oh, man! I can believe my breasts are bigger than the breast of two girls! Can this day get any more embarrassing?

_A few hours later…_

"Who knew…school could be so dangerous?" – I panted, sitting on a bench of the park in campus. After that breast contest session, I had a PE class. Strangely, that Ku Fei girl was in charge of the lesson and we had to jump from tree to tree. Come on, what kind of exercise was that? I got my…panties tangled in a branch, for crying out loud!

"Just a normal day for a newbie in class 3-A." – a voice whispered in my hear. I jumped nearly ten feet in the air before I turned around and saw Evangeline!

"Oh…Hello, Evangeline." – I complimented, but she gave me a sneering smile.

"Hello, Yamada…Or do you prefer Cruz?"

"What? I'm Yamada…" - That was impossible! My disguise was blown. And now I was stammering and gulping! But maybe I could still trick her.

"Trick? You never tricked me in the first place. You're so pathetic. Ever since you walked through the door of that class I knew who you were and what you were planning." – she shot another mocking grin.

"What? How did you…I have my mind shielded."

"I don't even need to break down your defenses. I can easily sneak beneath them."

Wow! She was even stronger than I imagined!

"You can _think_ that again." – Evangeline replied. She turned around and slapped her fingers. The air around me exploded and when the smoke cleared, I was back in my normal clothes. Brown shorts, yellow T-shirt and blue jacket. Needless to say I was startled.

"Hey, how did you…"

"If you want what you came to get from me, follow." – Evangeline began to walk away. If I wanted her to be my mentor, I needed to go after her. I had my doubts, but if she wasn't interested, she would have just turned me down, in the first place. So I followed.

We walked, I right after her, through the campus until we came to a cottage. I had heard Evangeline lived in a cottage, along with her maid, Chachamaru. When we entered, there was Chachamaru, dressed like a maid.

"Welcome back, mistress. Good afternoon, Mr. Schild." – well, what do you know? Someone just called me _Mr._ This had never happen before.

"Hey, a new playmate." – childish voice spoke. I turned around to see the origin and saw nothing less than a small puppet doll, standing just two feet tall. She appeared to be a black maid, with green air and blue eyes.

"That is Chachazero. She's my Ministra, just like Chachamaru." – Evangeline explained, then turning to the robotic girl. – "Bring some tea up there for me and my…guest."

Chachamaru nodded and went to work. Evangeline gestured for me to follow her into the 2nd floor. There was her room. A simple bed, many dolls spread in the room.

"So you want me to be your teacher, hu? After you sensed my presence when that fight with that Herrman demon ended, you were impressed with my power. That's why you want me to be your mentor, right?" – Evangeline said. Well, nothing to be surprised here. I already knew she could catch my thoughts even with me shielding them. And I could even detect her doing so. I no longer kept my thoughts hidden from her; it was a needless effort, after all.

"Yes, when I saw you I was…touched with your mind power. I want to be like you. So will you please teach me?" – I said, on my knees. She smirked in a way that sent a chill up my spine.

"I suppose I could teach you, but…I am an evil mage. And when you ask something from an evil mage, you must expect them to ask for something in return."

"Then, what do you want from me?" – I asked.

"Stand up and rub your neck between your thumb and your index finger." – she said simply.

"What?" – that was the strangest payment someone had ever asked me.

"You want those lessons or not?" – she asked, frowning.

"Ok, fine." – I did as she said.

"Good, now smile with your lips slightly opened." – Evangeline instructed.

"_OK, these orders are getting weird."_

I did as she said, once again. I felt like a weirdo, stroking my neck while smiling.

"And now, lick your lips slowly, while doing the other two previous orders." – Evangeline said her smirk larger now. I did like she ordered. She didn't say anything else for about 30 seconds, while I was doing what she told me. She just kept smirking in a mischievous and tempting sort of way. It was then I looked, by the corner of my eye, at a mirror in a wall and could see my figure. I immediately stopped, feeling the blood rushing into my face, when I realized what I was doing.

"I'm not your supposed sex slave!" – I growled, angry and embarrassed like I had never been. Evangeline on the other hand was chuckling.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in little scrawny boys. But I still want something in return for my services." – she claimed.

"And what might that be?" – I asked, half-sarcastically. Evangeline sat on the edge of her bed, took off her shoes and showed her feet right in front of my face.

"First you have to lick my feet…then swear your loyalty to me as your Mistress and Queen."

Oh, boy! This is a job for Father…

_Meanwhile, on the church of Mahora…_

(Normal POV now) Adam Blade had been 'transferred' to the church, after Asuna sent him to the infirmary. He was bored on the altar without anything else to do. Then a strange feeling hit him.

"Weird…Suddenly, I feel extremely jealous of Cruz. Wonder where that came from?"

**And there is the awaited Cruz/Yamada crossdressing chapter. I'm sorry to tell you though that Cruz won't be crossdressing for more much longer. Now he will became Evangeline's apprentice in Telepathy. Also the part of Blade, Disk and Eve discussing about Negi will be important for the plot of the sequel.**


	8. The Queen of Mean

**The Needless and the Mage**

**This chapter begins 4 weeks after the previous one. Also, it will be based on different chapters of the ****Negima**** Manga. I know that Disk may seem a little OC in this chapter, but I'm adapting her personality to match her Manga's counterpart. Plus, the whole '**_**I, Rogue-bot'**_** incident changed her a bit.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

"**Bold"** – phone/communicator

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 8: The Queen of Mean**_

Kuchinashi, Setsuna and Mio were with Nodoka and Yue. After a while, the four girls were beginning to get closer, since Nodoka and Yue promised to help Kuchinashi with her 'Cruz-problem'. The foursome was walking through the campus.

"You know, we could join you and Cruz in the next Mahora Festival. They say during that time, if you confess to the person you love at the World Tree, that love will be well-corresponded." – Nodoka proposed.

"That won't work. Kuchinashi is too shy to spend time with him alone." – Mio retorted.

"Which is a contradictory attitude compared to how she acts towards all the boys and girls, before she met him." – Setsuna commented. Kuchinashi was always a perv among the girls of Saint Lily Academy. Before she entered that school, she had always hit on the few boys she had met. Then she hit on the girls of the Academy. But never hit on Cruz. Never.

"It's obvious that she's too shy to do anything with Cruz. She's just too love sick." – a voice whispered/taunted behind the group. The girls turned around to see Disk.

"What do you want?" – Setsuna asked, frowning. Recently, Disk had recovered her memory of what happened when Satomi inserted that chip on her. But unlike Cruz, she wasn't disturbed by that at all.

"It's just that blond there will never get Cruz, since she's…" – Disk was cut off by Kuchinashi board.

**«Look who's talking! You just wanna get into Cruz' pants!»**

"At least I proudly admit that. And even though I don't like been out of control, that little micro-chip help me take the first step." – Disk countered. On the sidelines of the discussion, Yue and Nodoka were blushing, sheepishly.

"Get…into his _pants_?" – Nodoka said, shaking. She may be free from her fear from guys but that much perversity was too much for her. Yue was also crept out of how easily these girls could get into pervert talk. Haruna was one thing, and sometimes Kazumi goofed around that too. But these walked into the talk like it was nothing.

"Let's get out of here." – Yue proposed when a few people started to stare.

"Get…into…" – Nodoka continued shaking, while Yue dragged her out of there.

"How many times have you kissed, slept with or saw him naked?" – Disk asked.

**«I have seen him naked, back when you abducted him.»** - Kuchinashi retorted.

"Shouldn't we do something?" – Mio asked.

"No, this little competition made Kuchinashi much less shy. Maybe this is what she needed to finally move on." – Setsuna said with a smirk.

"Ok, so that gives 1 point for each one of us." – Disk countered. – "But I was on Cruz' side all along. You were Arclight's puppet the whole time. Since I lived that all crazy adventure with him, it's obvious that Cruz likes me better. That gives me two points!"

**Disk: 2 /Kuchinashi: 1**

"Now we're counting points for whoever gets Cruz?" – Setsuna sweatdropped.

"Also, I have recorded pictures and videos of Cruz in the shower. That gives me another point." – Disk gave her a bragging smirk.

**«And I saved Cruz from a having his ass screwed when you went all rapist on him!»**

**Disk: 3 /Kuchinashi: 2**

At this, Kuchinashi was fuming in anger. Disk just kept smiling until she saw something over Kuchinashi's shoulder.

"Read the latest news! Evangeline Mcdowell paired up with the green-haired shorty!" - it was Kazumi selling her newest edition of newspaper. But what intrigued the Half was the picture on the first page of the newspapers.

"_Did she say 'green-haired shorty'?"_ – both girls thought simultaneously. Both girls ran towards Kazumi, leaving Mio and Setsuna utterly confused.

"Let me see that." – Disk took a newspaper from Kazumi and gasped at the front page. Kuchinashi eyes shrunk.

"What's wrong?" – Setsuna asked, coming closer. It was then she saw everything. The first page had a picture of Cruz and a blond, short girl walking with him, side-by-side. The page had the tittle _Shortshipping_.

**«What the heck is this?»** - Kuchinashi said with a menacing look.

"Haven't you heard the latest news? Your friend, Cruz is been going out with her, every day, for 4 weeks.

"4 WEEKS!" – all of them shrieked.

"Well…that gives you a new competitor. And if you ask me, and she's got already two points for all those dates." – Setsuna whispered, with a sideways look.

**Disk: 3 /Kuchinashi: 1/Evangeline: 2**

**«She's a menace to both of us.»** - Kuchinashi gave Disk a hard look.

"Guess we can't beat her without an alliance." – Disk said and the two rivals shook hands.

"This is a temporary truce, only until we get Cruz out of the claws of that _shotakiller_." – Disk then added. – "I just made that '_shotakiller'_ up."

**«You can say that again, my rival!»**

Meanwhile, the other three girls were glaring at the alliance struck by the two rivals in love. Setsuna was quirking an eyebrow, wondering how two girls that hated each other a few seconds ago just decided to work together. Kazumi was puzzled and weirded out on what was going on. Mio, strangely enough, was in a state that was a mix of both previous girls'. Nevertheless, Kazumi managed to say.

"I don't really get this, but… if you're going to run against Evangeline, you should probably know she's a several centuries-old vampire." – at this, the four Needless girls slowly turned to her with mortified faces.

"Did you say 'vampire?" – Setsuna asked and Kazumi nodded.

_Inside Kuchinashi's and Disk's mind…_

_Cruz was running away through the forest, been closely followed by a flying, cloaked, dark figure. Cruz tripped and fell on the ground. The dark figure landed, pinning him to the ground, in the process._

"_Please don't eat me!" – Cruz begged with teary eyes. The cloaked figure took off his hood, revealing to be a hideous, wrinkled old woman. The vampire woman didn't listen to the boy's pleads and began to RAPE HIM MORE TIMES THAN…_

** «Wow, hold it right there! What was all that 'RAPE HIM MORE TIMES THAN…'? In our vision, the vampire old hag was supposed to bite him, you perv!»** - Kuchinashi frowned at Disk, who ruined the two girls' imaginary scenery into her own fantasies.

"Whatever, the point here is: when will Cruz see her again?" – Disk retorted.

"He always waits for Evangeline after class. I tried to follow them many times, but they just disappear in the woods." – Kazumi said. Disk took off like a torpedo. Kuchinashi grabbed both her 'sisters' and followed suite, leaving a very disturbed Kazumi behind. Sayo Aisaka, the ghost student of class 3-A and now Kazumi's close friend, appeared behind her, invisible to everyone else.

"I'm surprise you're not going after them. This looks like _a major scoop_, like you usually say."

"Yeah, but…after listening to those girls' chit chat, maybe their business is something to be left alone and unknown to the general public." – Kazumi sighed. She never thought she would say those words.

_After class, in the woods…_

"Good thing I had fired a micro location transmitter at Cruz, before he vanished." – Disk bragged. After the students exited the main building, Evangeline walked up to Cruz and the two began to walk towards the woods. At that time, Disk launched a dart with said transmitter just before the pair disappeared. Now the tracking device was taking the four girls throughout the woods.

"Whatever Cruz is doing, he's holding still." – Disk said, seeing in her scanner that Cruz hadn't move from his current location ever since he had stopped.

"You don't think that vampire chick has already…" – Setsuna said, gulping a little. Unlike the old days, she cared (a bit) for Cruz. – "sink her fangs in his neck, don't you?"

"We're here!" – Disk announced. The foursome had arrived at a shack, all built exclusively of wood.

**«I heard that Evangeline chick lived in a shack, on campus.»** – Kuchinashi said. Disk gasped at something:

"I'm detecting something coming from the inside…"

"What is it?" – Mio asked. Disk's head transformed. A dish came out of her skull and pointed directly at the shack. Her shoulder opened and revealed two boomboxes. Two voices were distinguished. Cruz's and another one. The second voice was female, accented and sounded older.

**"I can't hold it anymore!"** – Cruz said in an exhausted voice.

**"Just shut. I'm top of all this, remember!"** – that was Evangeline's voice.

**"But I'm already at the limit!"** – Cruz complained.

**"Stop whining and whip it out, already!"**

**"I can't, Evangeline!"**

** "Call me 'Master'. Eh! Eh!"**

Outside, the four girls were having different reaction. Disk and Kuchinashi eyes were goggled, their expressions increasing in anger by the second. Setsuna was open-mouthed, with a thin stream of blood coming out of her left nostril. Mio, however, was absolutely confused.

"What are they doing inside, Setsuna?" – Mio asked. Setsuna quickly covered Mio's ears.

"You're too young to be hearing these things!" – the blue-haired shouted. Mio couldn't hear what she said, however. But she surely could hear the mighty battle cry unleashed by the two other girls.

"WE'RE COMING CRUZ!" – Disk said and Kuchinashi wrote down. They break open the door and found Cruz with a light-blond girl on top of him. Evangeline was the same height as Cruz and both were fully clothed. The vampire was dressed like in black with a sleeveless mini dress and long black leather kneesocks. Also, the girl was sucking on Cruz's neck for his blood!

"What the…" – both the vampire and her victim shouted.

"Stay away from him! Destroy Evolution!" – Disk fired but at the fire power simply disappeared before it could even touch Evangeline.

**«Maiden Restriction!»** - Kuchinashi's attack was repelled and the blond almost suffocated.

**(A.N.: Evangeline has her magic barrier which truned the attacks against her enemies.)**

Evangeline and Cruz stood up. Setsuna and Mio entered through the ravaged door.

"Girls! What are you doing here?" – Cruz asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." – Setsuna said.

_A little later…_

"Lessons?" – Setsuna asked. Cruz spent the last few minutes explaining why he was there. It turned out in the last 4 weeks, he had been receiving training from Evangeline in Telepathy.

"So, to compensate your lack of power, you learn a bit of this magic thing, hu?" – Setsuna asked, grinning. At this, Cruz hesitated. He had considered keeping the truth hidden.

"The truth is…I'm not learning to acquire a power. I'm trying to become stronger. The truth is…I am a Needless." – Cruz whispered. – "My fragment is Telepathy. That's how I knew of Wilhelm's identity and attacks. I was inside his mind. That's also how I burned Nodoka's artifact. I've had my Fragment since I was 9 years-old."

**«Epic Revelation!»** - Kuchinashi said. The girls were astonished by the information, until Setsuna expression changed into annoyance.

"If you were a Needless all along, why didn't you use your power when we were enemies?"

"Because I had forgotten I was a Needless." – Cruz answered simply. This confused the girls even further.

"Hold on! Even if Blade doesn't know you are a Needless, you used your Fragment during the fight with Wilhelm. He should have been able to Learn it, by then." – Disk commented.

"There are two reasons for that: first, my Fragment is a Missing Link, just like my sister's. Second, when I was nine, I damaged my Fragment." – Cruz answered. This earned him even more incredulous and astonished glares. Cruz figured an explanation was in order.

"It all began with my father's parents. My grandparents were both Needless. They had the two Missing Link Fragments that would be passed to their descendants: Telepathy for my grandpa and Agnishwattas for my grandma. My father inherited the Agnishawattas." – Cruz paused before continuing.

"When Aruka was 16 and I was 9, we discovered we were Needlesses. Our father began to train us harshly and I hated every minute of it. He wanted my sister and I to reach the potential of the Missing Link our grandparents had. My training was a bit more difficult, since my father never had my ability. Nonetheless, we both evolved quickly. In less than 4 months, Aruka could vaporize rocks three times bigger than her. In my case…my father forced me to master a technique my grandpa had: mind control. In the training I used it to control the bodies of thugs and people we randomly found."

"But the more we trained, the more unbearable that was." – at this, Cruz's eyes hardened with anger. – "Our father was a bastard. He never cared much about us. After 9 months of training, he pushed us to the edge and forced us to use our powers to kill other people. Aruka and I weren't very pleased with that, but…we did so. Until he demanded we did something terrible: fight each other. He didn't even care if we could hurt or even kill each other. Aruka refused to do so and then…"

_Flashback:_

_ A man with green hair and cold, yellow eyes was looking at his two children, Cruz and Aruka, who were facing each other, a few feet away from the other._

_ "Now, you two fight." – the father commanded._

_ "No." – Aruka said._

_ "What?" – the man questioned, his anger jumped a notch._

_ "I'm sick of using my power to hurt others. I saw the look on those people I burned." – Aruka's eyes showed disgust and a slight pinch of fear. – "I don't want to do the same to Cruz."_

_ "You little runt!" – the man growled. – "Fight your brother, NOW!"_

_ "No!" – Aruka replied._

_ "I'm gonna give you a lesson you won't forget. AGNISHAWAT…Arrghhh!" – the man screamed when he felt his hand twisting moving against his will. Without control, his body purposely fell on its knees and was paralyzed._

_ "Stay away from her!" – 9-year-old Cruz said with a soft but angry voice._

_ "How dare you mind control me?" – the man shouted, angered but unable to do anything about it._

_End of Flashback_

"What happened then?" – Mio asked.

"That's the whole reason why I never used my Fragment in the next 4 years. I was so angry that I unleashed a mind burst. It killed my father and burned most of mine and Aruka's memories of those four months, including those that showed I had a Fragment. We both forgot I was a Needless and my Fragment was also locked away." – Cruz spoke.

"The odds of that happening seem very small." – Disk retorted.

"Exactly. That's why I think that, unconsciously, I no longer wanted to be a Needless. If I was never a Needless, my evil bastard of a father would have never put me through that hell. Subconsciously, my Fragment granted my 'wish'." – Cruz mumbled.

**«How did you recover your power?»**

"After Aruka 'killed' me in the Third Shelter, my power must have been re-activated. That's what prevented her from trying to kill me a second time. Two days after Arclight was beaten I rediscovered my powers and remembered everything. I think the same may have happened with my sister." – Cruz remembered that event with a slight tone of bitterness. He talked about how his sister killed like he was talking about the weather…

"So there you have. I can no longer control other people's bodies with my weakened Fragment, so I'm learning Dark magic to learn that and a few other tricks." – Cruz said simply, not wanting to elaborate. Setsuna gave him an inquiring look.

"I'm surprised you're learning 'dark magic'. After all, that always sounds like something evil. You were never a great followerof evil."

"You simple-minded brat." – Evangeline whispered in disdain. She had been there, silently listening but never interfering. – "He seeks the power to alter the mind and only dark magic can do that."

With this, Kuchinashi approached Disk and wrote down on her board with extremely small handwriting:

**«Maybe she is not threat to us. I don't think she's interested in Cruz.»**

Disk just nodded, unbeknownst that both of them were in for a big surprise.

_During training…_

The girls were allowed to stay and watch the training, which wasn't really pleasant to see. Evangeline was always demanding more from Cruz, wanting him to create a perfect illusion that she considered acceptably credible.

"I still don't see how this whole 'dark magic' is right for Cruz." – Setsuna muttered. Evangeline gave her a sideways look.

"For Cruz to attain the power he seeks and fast, he can only choose this path. Light is the path of learning slowly and steadily. With long years of hard work and training. It's used more for healing than to change the environment around you…or the people. Dark is the path of acquiring power quickly, though the greater that power is, the more unstable and hard to control will be. It's more used to manipulate the environment and the life around you. Besides, if he choose Light, I wouldn't teach him a thing." – the vampire explained. Then she turned back to Cruz. He was trying to create the illusion of a tree with the branches dancing in the wind. Whenever he got the tree-illusion right, Evangeline scolded him to make it more complex, like adding flower or different tones of green. – "Good enough, now make it burn. And after this, it's another sparring lesson."

"But I could really use a break…" – Cruz whispered. His eyes were getting dark and his skin was as pale as a ghost.

"You want a break? How about I break your neck after I drain you dry of every last drop of blood?" – Evangeline hissed, showing her fangs.

"Can't you see he's exhausted?" – Disk said, sternly. – "He needs a rest."

**«And you just sucked out his blood! How do you expect him to fight right after this?»** - Kuchinashi joined.

"Oh, so you think he can't fight, hu?" – Evangeline smirked. – "Fine then. Cruz, you're going to fight those uniformed girls, right now!"

"Huh?" – everyone else asked.

"What about me?" – Disk said.

"You're a machine so his powers won't work on him." – Evangeline dismissed.

"Why should we do it?" – Setsuna questioned, growing annoyed with Evangeline.

"Because if you don't, Cruz' training will double and so will the payment." – Evangeline smirked. The girls gave Cruz a nervous look and he nodded.

"Ok, fine." – Setsuna, Kuchinashi and Mio stood in position – "Let's not get too serious on this"

Mio and Kuchinashi nodded. Even though Setsuna hated to admit it, Cruz was a friend. The boy simply raised the palm of his hand.

"Dean Drive: Fox Hound!" – Setsuna ran towards him only to find she couldn't. Her body stopped in mid-tracks completely immobilized. Her power wasn't even responding. She couldn't mover her head, but rolling her eyes back, she saw Kuchinashi and Mio also immobilized, through the corner of her eye.

"How the…" – she trembled.

"By blocking certain functions of the brain, not only I can block your Fragments, but your movements too." - Cruz explained, solemnly. He gave the 3 girls a regretful look.

"Now, you still think he is weak?" – Evangeline whispered with a mocking grin. Later, Cruz and the girls left.

"Before you go, remember that the Passage will be tomorrow." – Evangeline said this mostly to Cruz. Then she gave a wicked glance at Kuchinashi and Disk. – "And…the money to pay for the wrecked door will come out of your blood, courtesy of your little two friends."

Cruz gulped and looked exasperated to Kuchinashi and Disk. He walked away, muttering:

"Thanks a lot, you two." – said girls were depressed, but it wasn't over for them yet. Evangeline asked to speak with them, privately. Mio, Cruz and Setsuna went on their way.

"I know" – the vampire grinned. – "of your little contest for my apprentice's heart. And in case you didn't know, I had him lick my feet and swear to be my eternal slave in exchange for my teachings. That gives me a few extra points. And now that he will have to pay for your break in, that will take away one of _your_ points."

**Disk: 2 /Kuchinashi: 0/Evangeline: 4**

Evangeline giggle before the dumbfounded glares from the two other girls.

"Don't get so sad. It's not like I'm head over heels towards Cruz but I like his idealism." – Evangeline gave an honest smile. – "He has plans for the future, unlike most guys whose head are filled with fantasies. I can see the ambition in his eyes and that's what has attracted me to him."

_On the way back to campus…_

The sun had already set and night had fallen when Mio let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Cruz, what is the Passage?"

"It's a sort of ritual, where I'll officially choose the path of Dark Magic or Light Magic. After that, I'll be bound to it." – Cruz explained. Then Setsuna remembered something.

"You know Blade is probably gonna kill you, right?" – she turned to Cruz. – "I mean, you've been spending all these weeks with a loli and you never told him."

"Oh, yeah. Knowing Father, he might actually strangle me." – Cruz gulped at this.

"Big brother wouldn't do anything like that." – Mio retorted.

_A while later…_

"I'm gonna **[censored]** strangle ya, Cruz!" – Blade roared, trying to grab Cruz but the girls stopped him. The whole Needless team was now in the Girl's Squad shared dorm. – "You mean to tell me you've been around a gothic kneesock wearing loli this whole time and never invited me?!"

"Forget that, Blade." – Eve groaned. – "We just found out Yamada is a Needless and this is all you think about?"

"Pretty much, yeah." – Blade shrugged, pouting.

"If you're angry about that, then just wait until you learn that I had to lick her feet and made an oath to be her slave for life." – Cruz muttered distracted, realizing too late he had said that out loud. – "Oh, crap!"

Blade was looking at Cruz with dark eyes and a zombie expression. He channeled all his anger at the green-haired shota.

"JUDGEMENT: EXECUTION!"

_The next day…_

The whole Needless group arrived at cottage. The door was completely repaired. Someone opened the door. It was Chachamaru and Evangeline behind her. Chachamaru bowed respectfully to them. Evangeline was dressed like in the previous day.

"Good morning, Master. My friends came…"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOCKS!" – Blade roared crawling to Evangeline's legs.

"Mail delivery!" – Eve transformed her hand into a massive hammer and knocked it into Blade's head.

"I just came here for the socks. Good night!" – Blade mumbled, before passing out from Eve's hit. Evangeline handed Cruz a scroll closed with a ribbon

"What is it, Master?" – the boy asked confused.

"Open it. That's part of the Passage." – Evangeline whispered, exasperated. Cruz did so and the hieroglyphs of the scroll lighted up in a dark purple light. Cruz's left arm became dark and rigid. A sharp spur grew on his elbow. The fingertips became pointy. A yellow triangular mark appeared on his forearm. When the process was, Cruz's left arm was demonic looking. Needless to say, Cruz freaked out:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

**(I've posted a picture of Cruz on Deviantart. Only his left harm as transformed. ****Just go to my Profile to find the link, or search in my gallery. My Deviantart name is orichalcosdark. The name of the picture is **_**The Needless and the Mage: Cruz consumed**_**)**

"You shouldn't be surprised. When you choose Dark Magic, it's bound that a part of you will change." – Evangeline muttered. The others approached, regarding the arm with different expressions. Eve was by far the most thrilled of them all.

"That's so cool! Can I have one too?"

"Shut up, Eve." – Blade groaned.

**This story is coming to an end! About the Shortshipping, I didn't know what else to call it. I guess Evangeline is short compared to the rest of the girls of Class 3-A.**


	9. See ya later for now

**The Needless and the Mage**

**This chapter begins 4 weeks after the previous one. Also, it will be based on different chapters of the ****Negima**** Manga. It's time to end this fict. But don't cry; there will be a sequel.**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

_**Chapter 9: See ya later… for now**_

The whole Needless team was gathered at the World Tree. Earlier that day, Negi had received another letter from The Second Christ speaking of a spell that could send all back to their time. Nodoka, Asuna and Yue were there too.

"Well, guess this is goodbye." – Cruz said. He had a feeling he was one of the few in his group that Negi and his students had tolerated just fine in these last few days.

"And good riddance." – Asuna said.

"Likewise, red." – Blade retorted. At this point, everyone knew that Blade and Asuna had become bitter enemies. Yue and Nodoka came closer to Kuchinashi and whispered:

"Goodbye…and good luck with Cruz." – Nodoka said.

"You should probably confess before it's too late." – Yue said. Kuchinashi only blushed a little as a response. Setsuna quietly heard that and grabbed Cruz, dragging him into the conversation.

"You know, Cruz. Kuchinashi has something to tell you." – the blue-haired Needless said. Then she grabbed Nodoka and Yue and took them away from the pair. – "We'll give you two some privacy."

Kuchinashi stared at Cruz, her face flushed. The boy, on the other hand, had a serious look on his face.

**«Cruz…I have to tell you something.» **- Kuchinashi's handwriting was twistedand sloppy due to her nervousness. Her face was getting redder by the minute.

"What is it?"

**«Ever since we fought Arclight…and you went to our bar once in a while…I've…I...»**

"Let me guess: you've fallen for me, hu?" – before Kuchinashi's stunned look, Cruz explained. – "I've got a few signs. Besides, I figured most of it after Disk abducted me."

Cruz then sighed solemnly. That was going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but…" – Cruz halted in his word, choosing the delicate way of dealing with this. – "You're beautiful girl and all, but…you're just not my type."

Kuchinashi made a silent gasp. The rest of the team, who had been eavesdropping the whole thing, had their jaws on the ground.

"Sorry Kuchinashi. I'm sure you'll find someone else, but it won't be me." – Cruz said in tone that indicated the conversation was over. Blade chose that moment to get between them and looking at Cruz with a different type of respect.

"Well, well. I never thought you were the heart-breaker type of guy." – the lolicon priest said.

"That was kinda cold, Yamada." – Eve muttered. Meanwhile, Setsuna, Nodoka. Yue and Mio were consoling their 'sister'. Disk was grinning like a kid given a treat. Cruz noticed this and decided to let things clear.

"And, Disk you are old enough to be my grandma. Not to mention you're a cyborg. It would never work between us." – Cruz said, neutral. Disk pouted.

"_You may have rejected me, but I'll rape you, one day. This I swear!"_ – she promised in her thoughts, forgetting about Cruz's fragment for a while.

"I heard that, Disk." – he muttered.

"Man, you're even more of a heart-breaker than you were 15 seconds ago." – Blade smirked. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were observing from the sidelines.

"Weirdos." – the red-haired commented. With Kuchinashi, things weren't going so well. The blond was not crying, but her eyes were clearly teary.

"There, there." – Setsuna consoled, patting her in the back.

"It's not that bad. At least, he gave you the gentle rejection." – Nodoka said. Then a new, colder voice added.

"You did the right thing." - it was Evangeline.

"What are you doing here?" – Setsuna hissed. The last time they had met, Evangeline left Kuchinashi even more distressed.

"I only came here to say goodbye…and to give my congrats to your friend." – she looked at Kuchinashi. – "Good job, telling him your feelings. It's always good to know there's someone that holds love for you. Especially in Cruz's case, since he has a lifetime of sorrow and despair ahead of him."

"What?" – Mio asked, confused.

"What are you saying? Sorrow and despair?" – Setsuna asked. However, Evangeline retreated without another word.

Negi looked at the sky and then at his watch. It was almost noon. Time to begin his magic.

"Ok, it's time to go. Get closer to the World Tree." – Negi instructed. They did so.

"So, _arrivedeci_ or some Italian crap like that." – Blade muttered.

"Let's play again, soon!" – Mio waved her, giggly.

"Tempus Porta Enclavis Orclan-Clamo!" – Negi said just like the letter said. A cyclone of light wrapped around the Needless and the whole group disappeared.

"Well, guess we won't see those creeps again." – Asuna said.

"Actually" – Negi retorted with a big innocent smile. – "The letter said they would return in a few years, so we will see our new friends again."

"Oh, joy." – Asuna muttered, sarcastically.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" – Negi replied in his usual enthusiastic goofy way.

_Year 2130, Blackspot…_

Around the giant tree in the wasteland, the Needless team appeared after a cyclone of light.

"Damn! It sure feels great to be out of that nightmare." – Blade groaned, relieved.

"An all-girls school is a nightmare to you?" – Eve asked, frowning.

"An all-girls school where I can't see a single girl in kneesocks _is_ a nightmare." – Blade clarified. Cruz examined the ravaged, bleak scenery.

"Back to barren rock. Home sweet home." – he muttered.

"According to my computer, we arrived at the same time we departed." – Disk said.

"Good, that spares the job of explaining anything to Guido." – Blade muttered.

"I just regret that we won't be seen Negi again." – Disk sighed, frustrated.

"You wanted to find out why he has Eden Seed in his body if he isn't a Needless, right?" – Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, though I also would like to know why The Second sent us to that time and that place." – Disk added.

"Who knows? Maybe he knew we would one day come to this tree. After all, he was the one who created it." – Cruz suggested. Mio then came closer to Cruz.

"Cruz, do you…" – then she recalled Evangeline's words. The words that only the Girl Squad knew.

_Flashback:_

_ "Especially in Cruz's case, since he has a lifetime of sorrow and despair ahead of him."_

_End of Flashback._

"What is it, Mio?" – he asked.

"Uh…nothing." – she replied. Just then, the massive tree lighted up. A sort of holographic image appeared. It was a tall, muscular man wearing a cape. His appearance resembled Blade in every aspect, except this man's expression was not wild but rather calm instead.

"Is that…" – Cruz was stunned. – "The Second!"

"Not exactly. It's just a memory of the Second. This one has no mind nor life of his own." – Disk said, scanning the 'man'.

"_When 4 years from this day pass, come to this tree again. Negi Springfield will be needding you again. I will be waiting."_ – the man disappeared.

**THE END**

**And so it ends my fict. I know that it seems kinda rushed, but I needed to end it quickly. For all of those who wanted a KuchinashixCruz, I'm sorry. But it had to end like this for the sequel to work out. But don't cry. This is just the first story of a TRIOLOGY. There will be two more SEQUELS**. **The first sequel will be an entirely ****Needless**** fict. It shows how things will change in the next 4 years. The third and final story will be another ****Negima****Needless**** crossover. Next chapter will be Deleted Scenes.**


	10. Deleted Scenes

**The Needless and the Mage**

**(Bold)** – Author Notes.

"_Italic" – _thoughts.

"**Bold"** – phone/communicator

_Italic and centered_ – transitions.

**«Bold»** – Words on Kuchinashi's board.

**«****Bold and Underlined****» **–Words crossed out on Kuchinashi's board.

**This takes in random moments in the fict.**

_**Chapter 10: Deleted scenes**_

Scene 1:

_Madora's Bath House_

It was nightfall and the girls of Class 3-A were taking the public bath. Little did any of them knew someone was at the top of the building, trying to sneak in through a chimney. Blade was confident that tonight he was going to get his dream come true.

"Socks, here I come!" – Blade was about to dive in the chimney. Little did he knew that Madora had security spells for all types of intruders including pervs. Fast like lightning, an angered cat came jumped out of the chimney and grasped onto Blade's face, savagely scratching it.

"Aaaahhhh! Get the hell of me, crazy cat!" – the priest unable to take the furious feline of his face, couldn't see he was walking to the edge of the building and fell hardly on the ground below.

Scene 2:

_During Madora's Festival…_

Cruz was walking around the festival, looking around amazed. He had never been to a festival before. He sure was going to miss this place after he returned to the Blackspot. His eyes stopped on a tent opened. Inside he could one of Negi's students. Cruz recalled her name; Konoka.

"Come here! Come and learn your future." – the brunette called out. She was wearing a beautiful kimono. Sitting at a decorated table. Cruz approached her in curiosity.

"So, how do you see the future?"

"By reading the palm of someone's hand. Let me show you." – Konoka invited and Cruz sat at the table. She took his hand and frowned. – "Oh, it's difficult. You have a long, long life ahead you. Oh!"

"What is it?" – Cruz asked. She now had a solemn look in her eyes.

"I just hope I'm wrong in this. You have a long life awaiting you. A life full of sorrow and despair."

"Oh…" – Cruz said. He didn't know what else to say. Then someone else came. It was the dean, Konoemon Konoe, Konoka's grandfather.

"Hello, Konoka…" – he then noticed Konoka holding Cruz's hand. – "Oh, Mr. Schild. I see you've met my granddaughter. If you don't have a girldfriend then let me tell you she's available…"

"Oh, grandpa!" – Konoka said. Cruz however, was thinking about what the girl told him.

"_A lifetime of sorrow and despair…"_

**It's over now. I hope you liked it! I just wanna to point out some facts about this fict that will be relevant to the next. About the sequels, the final and third story will reveal who is The Second and why he was joining Negi and Blade.**


	11. Sequel

**The Needless and the Mage**

_**Chapter 11: Sequel**_

**The sequel is finally here. It's already published. The name is NEEDFUL REVOLUTION. It's a completely Needless fanfict. But don't worry. When it's over, I'll give you the last story of the trilogy, which will be the final NegimaxNeedless crossover. The NEEDFUL REVOLUTION will show what happens during the period of 4 years.**


End file.
